


Whiny Brats & sexy, short ass daddies.

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitter!Eren, Comedy, Daddy!Levi, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I repeat DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :), M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren needs a part time job and Levi needs a babysitter. Somehow they end up where neither of them imagined themselves in a matter of weeks.</p><p>~Hopefully better than this summary :p ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting my Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the errors, this is not beta'd or edited. Leave any comments or thoughts. :) Tips are welcome and appreciated. P.S English is not my first language. It was a bit rushed at the end. :/ Much sorry. Read on though! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D  
> ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

\--  
Teal eyes frantically searched the penthouse apartment numbers, almost running down the cream and richly decorated hallway.

"34 B. 34 B. Where is it?" 

37B. 35 B. 33 B. Wait wait! 34 B!

Eren broke into stupid grin as he came to a stop in front of the door, hands on his knees and puffing out breaths like a retarded dragon. He raised a hand to knock against the door but his knuckles rapped against something much softer than a wooden door. His eyes snapped upwards and he stumbled to get up straight. He almost choked on his own saliva as he stared down at an furious midget. The man was glaring at him with stormy dark eyes, mouth pulled into a thin line and brows furrowed and covered with inky tresses of hair. 

It created quite a contrast with his pale porcelain skin, Eren noted. He studied the man further; he was shorter than Eren but broader and his blue dress shirt stretched over his built chest, seeming like it would rip at any moment. His arms were crossed over his chest, material straining even there over all those delicious lumps of muscle. Dark jeans hung snugly around narrow hips and hugged his legs perfectly right down to where they were tucked into brown leather boots. Fashionista much? Eren gulped, this man had to be one of the most sexiest men he has ever seen.

"You the babysitter?" God, even his voice was dripping with dark, brooding and sexy. 

Eren nodded quickly and felt like vanishing into thin air beneath the man's death stare.

"You're 10 minutes late, get inside." 

Eren made quick work to get inside, trying best not to touch the man as he skimmed past him. The door clicked shut behind him and his gaze met the fuming grey eyes and he scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how to start his explanations. This man didn't seem like one who wanted to hear them anyway. The man gestured for him to follow him to an adjoining room and he tried to get his feet moving. 

"Sit down." It didn't sound like a request. 

"I'm so sorry about the late thing! My bike broke and I had to walk and the damn lady on the first floor thought I wanted to vandalize the complex, so I had to get passed her and then I couldn't find the right apartment and-"

"Shut up, kid." 

Eren's mouth snapped shut and he cowered as the man sat down on a couch opposite of him.

"Look, no offence but I don't care about that crap. You could have just said the lady and I would've known."

"Eh, sorry. I tend to bubble when I'm nervous, sir." Eren stared at his hands, wringing them in his lap.

"You can calm down. I'm not going to bite." Mr. Ackerman leaned back in his seat.

He draped his right arm over the head rest and regarding Eren through narrowed eyes. His left hand remained on his left knee and the fingers slowly tapped it. His fingers were pale, slender but not to long and fit his hand just right. This man even had sexy hands! Why did the world hate him this much?

Can I come in my pants now? ' The thought flashed across Eren's mind and he awkwardly shifted, his face burning. 

Eren decided; Mr. Ackerman sure as hell was intimidating and hella hot for a garden decoration.

"Sorry, sir."

"Levi."

"W-what?"  
"My name is Levi, I'm not that old, brat."

"But if you call me a brat, you're contradicting yourself by implying you're a lot older than I am." Eren grew a pair and pointed out.

"Touché." Levi gave a small grin and Eren shivered, "So, how old are you..?"

"Eren Yeager. Almost twenty." 

"And you want to look after snot nosed brats, Eren? Either you're a perve and get some thrill out of helpless little kids, like getting beat up with toys and puked on while tantrums make your ears burst or you are just one weird guy." Levi stated.

Eren gave a soft laugh, "Ehh, I guess I am one weird guy then."

"It would seem so." Levi agreed.

"I had siblings before I moved out, so I'm use to kids and they kinda always love me." Eren grinned sheepishly.

"Is that so?" Levi said with a thoughtful tone.

"Yeah, I don't mind them at all. This is quite an easy job for a college student, 'cause I can study while working and all that." Eren continued.

"I'm still uncertain if I can allow you to be alone with my daughter. I don't want you throwing parties and getting it on with a girl in front of my 7- year old girl." Levi replied with a bored tone.

Eren gaped at Levi and he shook his head from side to side, hands waving in a surrendering motion as he tried to speak.

"He doesn't like girls." 

"What!!??" Eren coughed.

Both males switched their gazes to a small girl peeking from around the living room door frame. Quickly she sped forward, jumping into Levi's waiting arms and situated herself in his lap, clutching her father's forearms.

"Mikasa?" 

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear before pulling away and nodding at him as he regarded her closely. Eren waited anxiously for Levi to turn back to him.

"Eren, are you gay?" Levi questioned.

Eren blushed, "Huh?! I mean- how'd you know?"

Mikasa jumped off Levi's lap and made her way to Eren, giving him the same death glare her father wore. They certainly were father and daughter, Eren noted. 

"You have pretty eyes." She stated. 

"Thank you ." He smiled. 

"So you are?" Levi's tone changed and his jaw clenched.

The young man nodded and bit his lip, afraid of the man being a crazy ass homophobe.

"Just like you, daddy?" 

Levi nodded.

"I like him." Her small index finger poked at Eren's knee. 

Eren stamered out a response, "She knows what it means?!" 

"Yes. She needs to know why there isn't a woman around the house."

"Oh...*Oh*, you are..." Eren blushed even more.

"Don't worry, I won't go for a kid like you. You can stop being a tomato now." Levi teased.

Eren gave a frustrated noise and he flushed even more, "N-no way, old man!" 

Levi smiled, "You got the job, Yeager."

"Really?" He was dead sure he was going to be murdered for his attitude problem.

"Give me your number, I'll send the details through to you when I return tonight. Mikasa's staying with a friend today, so you don't have to start right away."

Eren nodded and waited for Levi to pull out his cell phone before he gave his number.

"I'm already late so you'll have to excuse me now." Levi said as he got up and straightened his back.

"Sure, again, I'm sorry." Eren laughed nervously as he stood.

Levi nodded at him and he followed the raven head to the door, waving a quick goodbye to Mikasa and a nod to Levi as he slipped out. His breath hitched and almost shit his pants as a strong hand gripped his wrist and he was yanked back.

"Don't let it happen again." Levi breathed against his ear.

"I p-promise! Bye, Levi!" Eren ran out of there as fast as he could.

"Brat." 

\--

Eren grabbed for his phone, almost tripping over his feet and towl as he toppled onto the bed.

"H-Hello?" He answered a little out of breath.  
"Did I disturb something?"

"Levi! Oh, no! I was in the shower."

"At this time?" Levi questioned.

Eren glanced at the clock. 23: 34.

"Shit, I didn't even see. Wait, why did you call if you know it's late?" Eren murmured.

"I just got home. Just wanted to tell you I'll send everything tomorrow." Levi sighed.

"Oh, that's fine. Thank you."

"Go to sleep now brat."

"Yeah right."

"Goodnight, Eren."

"Sweet dreams, Levi." 

Eren heard Levi scoff before the disconnected sound rung in his ear. Slowly he let the phone drop onto the bed, raking a hand through his hair. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt unnecessarily hot, Levi's voice still fresh in his thoughts. Why couldn't it have been a mother and not a sexy ass single (Maybe) father?

This was going to be one messed up situation Eren realised and he groaned.

~☆~


	2. Chapter 2: The first day (And shit is already going down.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some spare time and decided to write the second mini chapter due to all you amazing people wanting to read more of my silly writing. :p XD 
> 
> This kinda lacks the Ereri moments I want but it probably needs the filler moments too. :/
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. ^=.=^
> 
> Enjoy!!  
> ~☆~

\--  
~Monday, June 20.

"She doesn't have a bedtime?" Eren raised an eyebrow while reading the typed paper.

"The kid sleeps when she wants to," Levi stated, rubbing the gin glass in his hand with a towel to get it properly dry, " If she's tired, it's her own fault. Ten, when she has school though."

"When does she have school again?" 

"Where do you go?" Levi hummed.

"Trost."

"Week after college starts again."

"Damn it, I wish I was a kid again." Eren scoffed.

"Read 12.4." Levi started putting the dishes away.

"Mind your bloody language, kid," Eren read and threw Levi a dirty look, "Wait, what? What about you?" 

"I'm not the kid, kid." Levi smirked, leaning back against the marble counter-top.

Eren uneasily turned his attention back to the list of "Do's and Don't's" and skimmed the rest, eyes slowly wandering to watch the other male gather his things. He noticed Levi's small frown in place again, which was probably normal for him, as he muttered something and stuffed papers into his laptop bag. Well, stuffed wasn't the right word. It seemed like he wanted to stuff them in but then they were gently put into a file and slid into an open compartment with a angry huff. Eren almost laughed at the angry frown that resembled a pouty child's in a way. Almost.

"What are you smiling about? Read the damn list." Levi snapped.

So he's short, sexy, scary, thrillingly gay and has bi-polar disease? Great. 

"I am reading it." Eren said.

"You're checking me out and pretending to read." Levi countered.

"I was not! You just looked like you were struggling a bit." Eren argued, silently ashamed of being caught so quickly.

"Yeah, I'm late. Wake Mikasa up before noon." He groaned, slinging the bag over his shoulder and checking his watch.

"Oh, sure. Don't worry about it." Eren gave him a smile and put the paper down.

Levi frowned deeper in return for a moment before grabbing his car keys and stalking to the front door. Just like a angry princess who didn't want to be saved, Eren thought, biting his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

"Hey, brat!"

Eren almost fell over his own feet and spun around, laughing nervously. He was so going to die. 

"Behave," Levi flashed a smirk followed with a death glare, "Or I'll kill you."

Eren gaped at the door as it closed behind the other. Can someone really be hot and terrifying at the same time? God, that man really was something. It was only his second time talking to him and he was already questioning his own intentions and stability. No denying that man was something. Eren shook his head and skimmed the room, getting a better look at it. He only realised how clean it was when he did. This compared to his crappy apartment was a fucking sparkling and pristine palace of fancy ass furniture and bleach. 

He hummed, making his way through the room, fingers tracing the edge of a lengthy glass dining table as he went; checking it afterwards to make sure there wasn't any marks that could seal his fate when Levi got home. The boy wandered further down a stretched hall, cautiously peering into every room he passed, just to be sure where everything was. He ticked off each room he found and recognised in his mind, where he kept an imaginary copy of the lay out on the back of Levi's list. This man sure was attentive when it came to organising, Eren took into consideration as he studied the area's. Not a thing was dusty or out of place. 

"Looks like I'll have to finally be a bit neater. Tch, Mom would love this." Eren muttered, passing a door with a purple name on it.

Mikasa. He'll wake her up when he's done. He reached the end of the hall, stopping in front of a glossy, black door. He frowned, quickly counting up how many rooms he passed and what they were used for. 

2 Bathrooms, one had a bath and the other a bath and shower along with the other necessities.  
1 Wash room.  
1 Play room.  
2 Guest rooms.  
1 Office.  
1 TV-room.  
Mikasa's room.

That left one...Levi's room. A brief look wouldn't do much harm, no would it? He didn't say anything about it being forbidden or some crap. Hesitantly he reached for the door, having some inner battle whether he should or shouldn't.

"That's daddy's room."

"Oh shit!" Eren cursed and spun around, clutching his chest.

"What?" Mikasa's eye's narrowed, glare itched into her features.

"Nothing! Ignore that! You nearly gave me a heart attack, kid." Eren chuckled nervously. 

"You're not allowed to curse." She smiled suddenly and crossed her arms, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Please don't tell your dad." Eren replied speedily.

"Can I have chocolate for breakfast?" 

"That's not food to get your day started! Wow, I never thought I'd say that." 

"So I can tell him?"

Eren rubbed his forehead, "Can I, like, make you chocolate muffins or something instead? At least that's some compromise."

"Deal!" The kid broke into a shit eating grin and hurried down the hall, Eren trudging behind her.

"So you gonna show me where everything is or what?"

"Can I help?" Mikasa questioned as she climbed down her chair. 

Climbed. Ha. Short people problems. But hey, maybe she would out grow her father even? Eren doubted that. 

"Sure.'' Eren flashed a smile.

"For reals?" The girl's eyes widened. 

"Why so surprised? Don't you help your dad or someone?" Eren asked, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie back over his elbows.

"Daddy says I make to much of a mess." She shrugged.

"Oh. If we make a mess, you'll help me clean it? Right?" Eren poked her shoulder.

Mikasa's face lit up and she nodded eagerly, repeating what Eren did with his sleeves with her nightgown's. 

"You don't want to change out of that?"

"It needs to be washed, so it can get dirty." Mikasa replied.

"Okay, wash your hands first." Eren turned the hot water tap open and lathered his hands with soap, rubbing them against each other. 

"Erennnn." Mikasa moaned.

He threw her a glance over his shoulder before laughing and turning to hook his arms under her own and putting her down onto the counter next to the sink.

"Squirt." Eren teased. 

Mikasa stuck her tongue out and quickly washed her own hands, with a bit of help from Eren, obviously. 

The cupboard was absolute heaven when Eren opened it, filled with tooth rotting sweets, treats and every child's dream. He could so get use to this.  
\-- 

Breakfast ran rather smoothly with no major slip ups, except for the explosion of flour all over Levi's floor. But hey, nobody needs to know that! They made sure to scoop up all of it and mop the floor afterwards, stuffing the evidence as deeply as they could into the rubbish bin. And for once Eren's muffins did not burn, melt or turn into solid brick murder weapons! He even made a caramel topping for it with sprinkles and all that. Fabulasss.

Getting Mikasa to undress was another story. He had to lure her out with ice cream after a hour of searching for her. Levi was going to kill him for feeding her so much sweets and it was only the first day! 

"Come onnn. I played dance party with you! You need to get dressed." Eren whined.

"But I'm hungry again!" Mikasa pouted.

"Because it's way pass lunch time and you won't get dressed."

"Daddy comes home late!"

"And if he doesn't? You're still running around with pajamas and chocolate all over your face."

"Not!" Mikasa shrieked and furiously rubbed at her cheeks.

"Okay, I lied. Now come on." Eren tugged her towards her room. 

She sprung forward, slamming the door in his face and he almost cursed, grabbing his nose.

"Mikasa!"

"I'm not letting you dress me. Eww! I don't know you."

"Pff. I didn't want to! But I have a sister and I use to dress her." He called through the door.

"Not happening, Eren." Mikasa laughed.

Eren scoffed, "Get dressed, I'll start with lunch." 

He made his way towards the kitchen again and quickly took note of the inventory again, grabbing buns and little sausages, pausing a moment to search for a pan. Pouring a small amount of oil into the pan, he dropped the sausages in with a few extra things to add a little flavour. He made quick work of cutting the buns and spread them with butter. 

"Eren!"

"Yes?" Eren called back, taking the little hot dogs out of the pan and sliding them into the buns on their pates.

His eyes caught a flash of blue and he glanced at it before bursting into fits of laughter. 

"Eren." Mikasa was on the brink of tears.

"I-ha, I'm s-sorry." Eren said, hopelessly trying to stop his laughter.

He waved a hand at her and she wobbled to his side, staring up at him with doll-like eyes. He smiled and shook his head, closely studying the tangle in front of him. One of her arms was tucked in next to her neck and the shirt rolled up at the back, the fabric restricting her from pulling it off with her small arms. Carefully he helped Mikasa pull the shirt down and her arm poked through the right hole. 

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Cheer up, made you hot-dogs." Eren beamed and Mikasa eagerly followed him.

They made their way to the TV room, plopping down on a lounging couch and Eren grabbed a remote, switching the TV on and letting Mikasa choose a show. They settled for some kind of mutant turtle show and hungrily munched on their hot-dogs. Eren went to do the dishes when they were done and left them to drip dry before settling back into the couch. He almost forgot how difficult it was to keep up with kids, but Mikasa wasn't that bad he decided. 

"Eren?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired."

"It's almost 6." Eren noticed, time sure did fly.

"You wanna go take a bath?" 

"Not now." She hummed, squishing herself close to him.

He shifted into a more comfortable position and pushed a cushion between them to help her lay down as he pulled her closer. She hugged a stuffed panther, drowsy eyes still engrossed with whatever was playing on Nickelodeon.

\---

"Pleeeeease Levi! Like Friday."

"No."

"But snuckumssss."

"Don't call me that, four eyes." Levi scoffed, stepping out of the elevator, Hange close on his heels. 

"What about Saturday?" She pleaded. 

"No."

"You said-"

"Can you stop following me? I have to deal with you at work too. Give me a little peace, woman."

"I'm not following you. Stop being mean." Hange pouted.

"Well, you're off by 4 floors, idiot." Levi groaned. 

"I'll go if you say yes!" 

"No." 

Levi stopped in front of his apartment door, stuffing a hand into his jean pocket to search for his keys, which was proving to be quite a challenge with Hange almost swinging off his arm. 

"Can you just listen, I- Levi. Who's that?" Hange suddenly snapped and pressed the side of her face to the door. 

Levi frowned and stepped closer, straining his ears to listen as well. 

"I'm waking up, to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust..." A voice sang from within.

"Leviiiiiii. You didn't tell me you were seeing someone! Much less letting them stay in your house!" Hange exclaimed with a crazy smile.

"Shut up!" Levi growled and kicked her skin before clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Ew, gross!" He exclaimed and pulled his hand back instantly when she licked him.

"Soooo, who is it? Oh! Can I meet him!" 

"No! He's nothing of me." Levi stated, glaring at the taller female.

"Come onnn. Who is he then?" Hange pressed.

"Go home, Zoe." Levi muttered, pressing the key in the lock and pushing the door open.

"Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive." The singing continued.

Levi paused, god, that was one fucking hot voice the kid had. Hange grabbed her chance with both hands and pushed Levi aside, making a dash inside and successfully failed when Levi grabbed her hair. 

"Levi please!" Hange said in a excited whisper. 

"No!" Levi half whispered and screamed at her. 

"Levi?" 

The two bickering people spun around to meet a positively adorable sight. Eren was standing at the other end of the entry hall, dressed up in ribbons and face-paints and a gleaming Mikasa on his hip. 

"Hiiiii! I'm Hangi! Hi!" Hange raced and took his hand, shaking it wildly and he cringed, his smile becoming a bit lopsided, "You're so cuuuute. Who are you? Oh look what adorable things you did, Mikasa!" 

"Uhh...Eren." He managed with a grin.

"You Levi's new boy toy?"

"Hange!" Levi finally snapped out of his daze.

"Whuuuut?"

Eren broke into a soft laugh and somehow it was like music to Levi's ears, "Naw, I'm the babysitter."

"You sure? Hmmmm." Hange squealed and circled him much like a vulture would. 

"Ehh, yeah." He chuckled nervously. 

Levi quickly stepped in and took Mikasa from Eren, "Hey, little monster." 

Mikasa placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek before wriggling out of his grasp and pulling Hange with her to the TV-room.

"Sorry I'm late again." Levi said awkwardly.

"It's almost 10. Not that late." Eren smiled.

"Come on, I'll take you home." 

"It's okay-"

"Hange can look after Mikasa quickly. You might want to fix your hair first." Levi interrupted and placed his things on a coffee table, making his way to the commotion. 

Eren blushed and pulled at his hair, rubbing away the few streaks of paint on his face as well before grabbing his back pack and jacket. 

"It's sorted."

"Thanks, I'll just say bye then." 

Levi nodded and Eren dashed to say his goodbyes and follow Levi out the door. 

"Bring your boy Friday!" Hange called.

"Forget it, shitty glasses!" Levi threw her a rude finger over his shoulder.

"So next Friday!?" She laughed.

"Whatever." Levi surrendered and shut the door. 

\--

The ride sure was uncomfortable and awkward to say the least. Eren did enjoy the car though, sleek black and definitely not cheap. He kept glancing at the angry dad, that crazy person sure ticked him off tonight. Eren scoffed and his face turned red when he thought about the things she said. 

"Something wrong?" Levi muttered.

"No! No, nothing." Eren laughed, his cheeks reddening even more.

"Sure, brat." Levi shook his head.

Eren nodded, playing with the hem of his black sleeve. 

"Looks like it went well today, Mikasa likes you." Levi murmured.

"Oh? Yeah, the kid is great and we had fun." Eren chirped.

"Good. I hope you didn't make a mess." 

"Nope."

It was quiet until the stopped in front of Eren's apartment building. 

He silently slipped out and turned back, leaning forward, "You wanna come in and have some coffee or something?"

Levi's hands tensed around the steering-wheel and he seemed to be heavily conflicted and surprised. 

"Hey, you don't have to. I just thought-" Eren tried quickly to clear the air.

"Sure."

"What?"

Levi wordlessly climbed out of the car and shut the door, pressing a button to roll up the windows and Eren stepped back as he locked it and put the alarm on. He walked around the car, pushing his hands into his pockets and puffing a cloud of white out from between his thin and curved lips.

"You gonna walk or do what? It's fucking cold outside."

"Oh! Sorry!" Eren squealed and spun around, motioning for Levi to follow him into the building and up three flights of stairs before they reached his apartment. He fingers struggled to get his keys out of a pocket and suddenly felt numb and uncooperative as he fiddled with the lock.

"What the hell?" Eren muttered.

"Give me those." Levi snapped and reached for the keys.

Eren jumped when Levi's hand covered his and the keys fell between his fingers, the little bunch clattering to their feet. Their eyes locked and they stood there, hands wavering in mid-air for a moment. Eren's fingers slowly slid in between Levi's own and his breath hitched, getting stuck in his throat. Levi's other hand rose and he thought he was going to get his nose broken at any moment. Burning fingers connected with his chilled cheek instead, the heat mixing with his icy skin in almost in a painful way. 

"You're turning blue, Yeager." Levi breathed, stepping closer.

Eren's lids lowered as a thumb brushed the edge of his mouth and he found himself shifting his gaze to Levi's own mouth. The thin lips were opened slightly, warm air mixing with cold and creating a puff of smoke as he released the air from his lungs. Slowly Eren stepped closer, his free hand lingering against Levi's hip and he leaned forward, tilting his head down and throwing a glance at Levi. Levi's lip quivered in the tiniest bit and he felt too warm, damn those eyes. The kid had fucking unnaturally beautiful eyes! His own widened slightly and he pulled away, letting Eren go and stepping back.

"It's late, maybe I should get going." Levi mumbled.

Eren frowned and let his hands fall to his sides, feeling colder all of the sudden, "Y-yeah, sure."

Levi watched as the younger bent down to pick up the keys and finally get the door unlocked, pushing it open with a creak. 

"Thanks for the ride, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Eren flashed a brief smile.

"Wait! Eren." 

Levi's hand shot out to grab Eren's wrist, perhaps with too much force as the boy stumbled into the shorter male's chest. Eren quickly tried to stand, his nose brushing Levi's as he stood up straight, his heart pounding against his ribcage. 

Levi let him go immediately and gave a short, "Never mind. Night." 

"Levi!" Eren called softly but the other was already halfway down the stairs.

"See you tomorrow." Levi called over a shoulder, disappearing around a corner. 

Eren let out a groan and stepped inside, shutting the door and pressing the back of his head against it. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Eren?"

\--

Levi fell into the car seat, shutting the door and crossing his arms against the steering-wheel. He gave a shaky breath and switched the heater on, leaning his forehead against his arms.

"What the fuck are you doing, Levi?"

 

\---

Mikasa - Newly proved Evil genius.  
Hange- Still mad and positively demented.  
Levi- Still a hella hot daddy.  
Eren- So hooked on said Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay? Thoughts are always welcome. ♡
> 
> Bit more characters will be introduced when/if I write another chapter, which will be in a few days due to exams. :3 =.=
> 
> I'm trying. :D


	3. Is it wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update since I'm writing a bit faster these days. :P 
> 
> Next update?

~~ Tuesday, June 21

 

Peep. Peep. What the hell was that? Peeeep. The noise got louder and Eren buried his head underneath his pillow, cursing whoever was disturbing his beauty sleep. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he sprung up, clawing his way to the other side of the bed and struggling to get his arm free of his covers. With foggy eyes he tried to grab the offending device and switch it off. It ended up on the floor. He groaned, bloody alarm. He frowned, rubbing his eyes and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Why did he need to get up so early anyway? A chill suddenly ran down his spine and he slapped a hand over his mouth, all the blood rushing to his cheeks. Shit! 

He shivered, last night's events fresh in his mind. He quickly grabbed for his phone and the world seemed to stop around him. He slid his finger across the screen and sure enough a message waited for him. He gulped opening it only to find it was Armin, his best friend since he was in, like, diapers. He gave a relieved sigh and quickly scanned the message. The phone vibrated in a trice and the alert echoed through-out the room. His hand shook uncontrollably as he read the name flashing at the top of his screen and he hurried to open it. 

From Levi: No need for you to look after Mikasa today.

"Nice going, Eren." he wailed at himself, fingers angrily tapping away at the on screen keyboard. 

To Levi: Look, if this is about yesterday..?

The reply was just as speedy. 

From Levi: I'll see you tomorrow, brat. 

And there was that pounding against his chest again. Slowly he took a deep breath, willing the feeling away. He was lingering at the edge of a dangerous line, one wrong step and he could be falling the wrong way. He turned his attention back to his phone, selecting a number and letting it ring as he pressed it against his ear. 

"Hello?"

"Armin."

"Hey! You get my text?"

"Yeah, I killed my alarm first though." He sighed.

"You okay, Eren?" Armin inquired; there was no getting anything pass him.

"Sure, see you in 30."

"Okay, don't be late." He giggled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Eren snorted and put the phone down. 

\--

40 Minutes Later. 08: 20

 

"I knew you'd be late." Armin greeted, wrapping his arms around Eren in a brief hug.

"I tried." Eren scoffed with a smile, returning the embrace.

"You've been quiet, get a job yet?" the blonde continued as he pushed the Café doors open.

"I took the babysitting gig." Eren followed him to a table at the back.

"What, really?" 

"Yeah." 

"And?" he passed Eren a list of specials.

"Pretty fancy. I only started yesterday, was fine so far."

"Oh. You sure?"

"Yep, no problem so far."

"Erennn."

"What?"

A waitress made Armin pause and he smiled, looking up at her.

"Hey, Annie! How you doing?"

"Armin. Same old, same old. You?" She popped a pink bubblegum bubble before throwing Eren a look, "Sup, Yeager. Why the long face?"

"Shouldn't you ask Jean that?" Eren grumbled.

Armin huffed and gave Eren a pointed look, "I'm doing good, thanks. The usual for us, please."

"Kay." She scribbled on her note pad before getting on her way again.

"Forgot she worked here, when was the last time we went to this place?" Eren questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"A while ago," Armin sighed, "So you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Eren played dumb.

"You're not that dense." Armin snorted.

"It's just stupid, I'm fussing over high school crap." Eren tried to look at anything besides Armin.

"Out with it, come onnn." 

Eren sighed, sitting up straight and leaning his elbows against the table and resting his chin in his hands.

"The dad is fucking hot, Armin."

Armin stared at Eren for a moment before breaking into little fits of giggles.

"It's not funny, smartass!" Eren whined.

"I can't believe that got you so worked up. Is he married?"

"No. He's single I think."

"So? Problem?"

"Problem? Yes, of course it's a problem! I'm already hooked, I barely know the guy and I want to jump his bones."

"Ah, god! You're killing me, Eren." Armin had full on hysterics. 

"I need some cake. And a piss." Eren muttered, stomping away.

Annie arrived with their drinks and gave him a weird look before turning to Armin. 

"Damn, that looks good. Extra foam?" 

"Yep, just for you."   
"You're too good for me." Armin smiled.

"I know. So what's the matter with 'crappy in my pantsy'?" She threw a thumb over her shoulder.

"Oh, he has daddy- I mean boyfriend-issues." Armin corrected nervously.

"Poor guy," She rolled her eyes, switching the gum from one side of her mouth to the another, "See ya, Armin." 

"Thanks!" Armin called after he took a sip of his cold drink, humming as the taste soothed his taste buds. 

The hoodie on the other side of the table started to vibrate and Eren's embarrassing ringtone went off. Armin almost threw his drink over to get the bloody thing and answer it.

"Armin speaking." He chirped.

"Armin?" A deep voice questioned.

"Yes. Hi! Who's this?"

"Where's Eren?" came a gruff reply. 

Rude much? Armin rolled his eyes, people had no more manners these days. 

"Oh, he's in the bathroom real quick."

"Are you at his place?"

Sketchy stuff.

"Ehh...No. We're at a coffee shop." 

The line went eerily quiet for a moment.

Armin awkwardly tried to continue, "If you give me your name, I can tell him you called or something?"

"No, that's fine. Thank you."

"Okeyyy but I-" 

Peep.

The screen went blank and Armin pulled the phone away from his ear, glaring at the screen for a moment. 'Levi.'

"Hey! They had chocolate mousse cake!" Eren happily stated.

"Did you wash your hands!" Armin slid the phone into his lap.

"Duh, geez, Armin." He laughed.

He plopped into his seat, pushing Armin's plate over to him before tucking into his consoling treat. 

"Sooo...Eren. Who'syournewboyfriend?" Armin piped, leaning over the table. 

"Wh-at-t?" Eren nearly choked on his cake, bits falling onto the table as he coughed. 

"Hell, man! Keep it togetherrrr."

"You wanted me to choke! I don't have a boyfriend." he wiped his mouth. 

"So they guy that called, seeming pretty pissed off and jealous that I answered, is just looking for another Eren?" Armin wiggled his eyebrows.

"The who now?" 

Armin waved the phone, levelling it with Eren's eyes, "This one."

"Armin! What did you do!" Eren plucked the device from Armin's tiny hand.

"Nothin', He called. Who is it?"

The brunette huffed, taking a gulp of his drink and averting his gaze, "You know the babysitter thing?"

Armin nodded, wide-eyed and waiting.

"Levi. He's the father."

"Levi. The guy that called is the smoking daddy you're having wet dreams about?"

"I am not! Don't make me start with you and horseface!" 

Armin visiblely paled. 

"Oh, Jeany, Oh Jeany, that's so cute. Oh please, Jeany." Eren chanted, miserably failing to copy Armin's high voice.

He earned a good few irritated looks from other customers but he ignored it.

"Jerk! You said you won't bring it up again." Armin slapped Eren's hand.

Eren laughed, clutching his hand, "You guys together or what now?"

"No! Ehhggm," the yellow coconut cleared his throat, "No. We're still deciding."

"Pff, all you guys are getting into relationships and I'm still here, sitting back like a potato. Even Connie and Sasha has a thing now!"

"At least you're a tall and hot potato. I'm just short and flat." Armin argued.

"You just hide those goods under all that layers of clothes, Armin."

"I'm shy, Eren! And you can like get with smexy daddy."

"Armin, let me reiterate; I barely know him." 

"But you want to. And you want to 'jump his bones', right?" Armin grinned.

"Shut up, Blondy." Eren tried to hide his face in his hands.

"I'm just teasing." 

"Yeah, sure. Just forget about it for now."

"Okay. It's almost 10, I have to start getting back to class." Armin finished his cake.

"You still doing the writing thing?" Eren drank the last of his fizzed milkshake.

"I'm in the top 3 now, so I'll see where it goes." 

"I'll walk you out." Eren left the money on their table and they made their way out.

"That's good by the way. I'm glad." 

"I know," Armin chuckled, "You'll call soon and tell me if anything happens?"

"The daddy thing?"

"Yep." he gave Eren an angelic smile.

"You're no angel, pipsqueak," Eren gave him a playful shove, "But I will."

"I'll be waiting." Armin called, waving a quick goodbye.

"Yeah, me too." the brunette muttered to himself.

\--

13: 21 , Ackerman residence.

"She told me he's gay."

"Hange."

"But you just looked a bit grumpier than usual when you got back!" 

"Honestly, I've been telling you for the last hour. Nothing happened, now move your ass and help me." 

"Don't liiiiiiie. Leviiiiiiiii." 

Hange rolled off the couch, ruffling Mikasa's raven hair before crawling through the dining room and into the open kitchen. Literally. Fucking weirdo.

"Seriously, get off the fucking floor. What are you, five?" Levi snapped, throwing pasta in a pot with boiling water.

"I might be!" She laughed, pushing herself up and sliding to the sink on her socks.

"You better wash those paws." Levi pointed to the soap.

"I ammmm. You seriously need to get over the germ thingggg," Levi cringed, "I mean, if you gonna have sexy make out sessions with a boy you just met...There's gonna be lotsa germs in your mouth."

"Listen to yourself! You are insane." 

"I know! So did youuu do ittttt?"

"I took him home and that's it." He repeated for the 100th time.

"Boo, how boring!" Hange pouted.

"You said it yourself; germs (disgusting) and secondly, I just met the kid." 

"But you left Mikasa with him?"

"I would've killed him if he did anything to her." Levi growled, pointing a chopping knife at Hange.

"Oooohkayyyy, just give me that," The carefully took the knife and retrieved a chopping board, "But the harm would've already been done."

"She's good with judging character, but if she was faulty with you... perhaps I should re-consider that." Levi pushed a few items onto the kitchen island.

"You're so mean. You lurrrrve me." Hange continued much to Levi's annoyance.

"Yeah, shitty glasses. Just cut those tomato's and stop bothering me."

Hange continued talking, switching to shout something at Mikasa. The result was a noise Levi did not care for at all, Pop music blasting through-out the house and Hange's voice joining it. As if things couldn't get any worse. At the back of his mind, the father was worried about the effect the music would have on his brat but another voice assured him she wouldn't let it change her. Sometimes she was much too grown up for her age, which wasn't a negative advancement. 

His steel-blue eyes focused on the ground meat staring at him from the bowl in front of him. He gave a shudder when he thought of touching it, but this is what Mikasa wanted and he wasn't allowing Hange to get her hands in their food; the salad was fine though. He flung a few pinches of spices into the meat, following with a spicy sauce he made and carefully sinking his fingers into the meat. He cringed, working it for a moment before scooping up a fair amount and rolling it into a little ball between his palms before dipping the ball into an egg and flower mixture and placing it on a baking tray.

Levi's mouth twitched as he started to repeat the prosses again, he kept his eyes on his hands as he worked, shutting out the noise and everything around him. His eye twitched in return and he bit the inside of his cheek, fingers curling into a fist before the little muscles relaxed again. His mind wandered off again and he wondered if the kid was okay, perhaps he was too harsh with the message or something. Levi even avoided the other's question and made a fool of himself. Swooning over those fucking eyes and almost ravishing the brat against his door, pathetic. 

What would Eren's mother say if she saw a stranger being so touchy with her 'baby'? She'd probably be one of those obsessive mothers and track him down with a rolling pin, demanding Levi's dick on a plate. He wouldn't mind Eren's dick on a plate, though. Wait, what? Levi cursed himself, trying desperately to stop his thoughts right there but the task was fruitless. He chewed at the flesh inside his mouth, every little detail just had to pop up now, didn't it? There was no denying the fact that he did in fact check the little shit out. Every little inch he could. He didn't expect the babysitter to be a guy. A gay guy. A young, hot and willing g- No.

But those eyes. They were like bloody rich people gems just popping out against that olive skin. The messy chessnut curls spilling over his ears and forehead just added to the mix, his face screaming sex-god. He didn't dare think about his body. That body. Fucking too many clothes obstructed his view but he could clearly see taunt back muscles and a little chest there. He was taller than Levi but way leaner, hips just right to wrap his legs around. Damn it, he was too old for this high school crush crap!

"Levi?"

"What!" He snapped suddenly.

Hange pointed at the baking plate and he glared at it, his eyes briefly widening before he cursed and pushed it aside. The contents ranged from elegant little balls arranged neatly with precision, right down to a scattered mess of pointy monstrosities. 

"What's gotten into you? Or should I ask what hasn't got into you?" Hange smirked suggestively.

"Fuck off."

"You can just admit he's got chuuu hooooked."

Levi scoffed, throwing a dishcloth at the counter and stalking off. 

"I'm fucking washing my hands."

For a moment Hange was quiet before a grin spread across her mouth and she sung to herself, taking over Levi's job.

\--

19: 47

Text Message received

From Jean: Hit the gym 2day. Looking mighty fine. ;)

Eren's eyes scanned the text and he snorted, plopping down on his couch and flipping the TV on.

To Jean: You wish. 

From Jean: Didnt c u thre?

To Jean: Had stuff 2 do. Saw Armin.

From Jean: Did he look gud?

Eren laughed, ignoring the text and flipping to a movie channel.

From Jean: What did he wear?

From Jean: Did he wear that new cologne shit? :0

From Jean: Did it smell good? 

From Jean: I think it fucking does. XD 

Eren stuffed a chip into his mouth, cursing as he switched the message vibration off and reading the texts.

To Jean : Gross. Just shut up, watching a movie. 

From Jean: Wht u watching? Porn again? :P

To Jean: Npe. My little Pony. I think I jst saw ur sister.

From Jean: Go fck urself!

To Jean: Naw, seriously! She's looking 4 u. Y u gotta leave her in rainbow land? *ROTFL*

Eren doubled over giving himself a praising high five between his fit of laughter. 

From Jean: Y do I hang wit u =_=

To Jean: Y do u? Stalker. Go away! +_+

From Jean: Ha ha. u go away.

The brunette rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth with more chips and rolling off the couch to make his way to the bathroom. 

To Jean: So y hitting the gym so much?

From Jean: Hav 2 look gud 4 Armin. 

To Jean: Gym = no help, horseface!

From Jean: You = no help, shithead!

To Jean: Sure, u jst jealous.

He threw the phone next to the sink, grabbing his tooth brush and running it under hot water. He squirted toothpaste on and stuck the thing in his mouth, brushing a few times and left it to hang there between his lips. He wiped his wet hand and unlocked his phone again, seeing the new message had an attachment. 

"Please don't show me your dick, horseface." Eren prayed and slowly opened the chat. 

From Jean: When I got this?

Eren chortled and over-looked the little bragging picture about Jean's back and snapped his own in the mirror.

 

To Jean: Beat it. I mean dat ass, guys want dis. u got no ass. 

 

Eren rinsed his mouth and undressed quickly, deciding to stick with boxers for the night as he went to fall back down on the couch.

From Levi: I'd wreck that ass. You sure, cause I'm pretty sure I have ass?

 

Eren's mouth fell open. What? Did he not send Horseface the..? SHIT! He threw the phone down, his eyes strained on the picture filling his screen. His hands twitched and his boxers shifted. God, couldn't he just grab that through the screen and push him into the- Wait...Wreck his...ass? Eren's throat burned and he groaned, biting his lip. Did Levi admit he'd jump Eren? Oh, please someone say yes. Isn't it illegal for dads to like look that hot? He leaned in, slowly dragging his finger over the screen to enlarge the image. He didn't think Levi would have a tattoo but it kinda made him look like a total bad-ass. 

Wasn't that the Trost Fighting school representation or emblem or whatever? Damn, he doesn't even know what the man does for a living! Maybe he goes there or teaches perhaps? That would explain why he looks so god damn fine. Teal eyes carefully studied the curves of Levi's hips, the lines that dragged over smooth skin, bumps of strong muscle stretching underneath the pale flesh; imagining him grabbing it, raking his teeth along the expanse of sexy man and digging his nails into those fucking shoulders. His fingers dug into his thigh and he finally noticed the problem he was stuck with. 

Eren looked conflicted, staring at the picture and back at his lap, not sure what he should do. Was it wrong to want to jack off to a picture of the man who's kid you're looking after? Shit, that sounded so much worse now that he thought about it. But maybe he could just try-

:: Incoming call alert! Slide to answer 

Eren almost shit his pants right there and hurriedly his shaking fingers grabbed for the phone and he answered, pressing it against his ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Yeager?"

"Levi." It felt like all the air was knocked right out of his lungs.

"You all right?"

"Yeah! I mean...yeah. Sorry!"

"About?" 

"The picture. I w-was irritating a guy I know." What? Eren mouthed to himself and palmed his forehead.

"Boyfriend?" The reply was cold.

"What? Horseface? Hell no! He's my best friend's problem."

"Armin guy?" 

"He's the friend."

"Oh."

"He said you called. Sorry I wasn't there. I could have called you back." Eren ran a hand through his hair.

"It's fine. Just wanted to tell you I got the papers, you should sign them as soon as possible. I need to know how to give you 'your month's earnings' and all that crap." Levi stated on the other side of the line.

"Oh, that all?" 

"Eh, Hange's biting at my ass again," Eren squeezed his eyes shut and his hand curled into a fist to stop thinking about Levi's firm mounds," She wants you at a dinner thing next Friday. Tell you about it tomorrow."

"Okay." Eren breathed.

"Eren?'

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Levi's voice was laced with suspicion.

"Nothing! Why?"

"You sound a bit...distracted?"

"N-no! Just lost in thought." Eren cringed. 

He knows you're lying, shithead.

"My ass?"

"Hah!?"

"Are you fantasising about my ass?

"You wish! I could a-ask you the same!" Eren tried to huff.

He heard a soft chuckle and he tensed.

"Nice, Yeager. I have to admit, I didn't think a brat would be so attractive. You might get a twitch out of me yet."

Why did he have to say that? Didn't he understand how unstable Eren was? The 19-year old didn't have any restraint over his hormones at the moment; he was struggling to reign himself in and not jump someone he met two days ago. His head screamed back at him, trying to convince him that this wasn't just any old 'someone' and he bloody knew it! Eren swallowed, his resolve slowly becoming undone.

"Where?"

"What?"

"A twitch w-where?" Eren repeated, his face burning with heat.

Levi laughed, "Cocky little thing, aren't you?"

"At the moment... a bit yes." He admitted shamefully.

"Really?" Surprise.

"It happened." Eren hummed

He heard Levi swallow, "Eren?" 

"Yeah?"

"Show me." 

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end it there, since I'm not use to writing long ass chapters. (I always want to rush through it to write the endings, so that might be my downfall. XD) 
> 
> I don't know if this is good or not so if there is any suggestions or things you'd like to see more... Please let me know. :)) 
> 
> P.S I did use images to prickle your senses but they don't want to show. :( #TheFeels
> 
> ~☆~


	4. Shameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And these are one of the parts I dreaded to write..cause I kinda suck XD Much apologies, guys. 
> 
> ~☆~

"What?" Eren squeaked.

"I want you...to show me." The last part was a bit hesitant.

"You want me to show you how...cocky I am?" Eren looked at his lap again.

"Are you turned on, Eren?"

"This is weird, I don't know you." But, god I want you.

Levi waited, sensing the kid struggling at the other end of the line. Perhaps this was a little dramatic.

"You don't hav-"

"But I want to."

Levi blinked, shifting to sit against his headboard while closing the book in his lap and pressing the device closer to his ear. 

"You want to show me?"

"Yeah." Eren's voice was hoarse. 

He slid down on the couch, laying down on it with his knees pressed tightly against each other and wishing he could crawl under a rock. If Levi was going to break out laughing now, he was going to fucking cry like a baby of embarrassment and never want to face the sexy, moi-moi papi again. His fingers tightened around his phone, listening to the other side. He could make out footsteps.

"L-Levi?"

"Hold on a moment, Yeager."

Eren closed his mouth and nodded, realization hitting him a second later. Levi couldn't see the head nodding thing. 

"Okay." He whispered.

Levi climbed off his bed and exit his room, making his way down the hall and checking the vacant room's. He followed the soft singing of the Television and found Mikasa on the couch, watching a Barbie movie and playing with her own dolls quietly.

"Mika?"

She turned on the couch and got onto her knees, grabbing the edge and pulling herself up to peer over it. 

"Turn it down a bit. Don't go to bed too late, Eren's coming tomorrow." he said quickly.

She nodded with a smile before turning back and calling a soft goodnight. 

He quickly made his way back to his room, his socked feet making soft thuds as he hurried along the hall. He shut the door behind him and went to sit back on his bed again, back resting against the headboard like before.

"You there?" 

"Yeah." His reply was immediate.

"Had to check on-"

"Mikasa, I heard." Eren chuckled.

Levi let out a smiling scoff and rubbed his head.

"Where are you?"

Eren paused at the sudden question, "Eh...couch."

"Are you alone?" 

"Yeah." Anticipation rolled inside Eren's belly.

"You going to show me now?"

Eren pulled the phone from his ear, over looking the picture he took while Levi was way. This was seriously one weird freaking situation. Oh well, you only live once right?

To Levi: Image sent.

Levi opened the message, his eyes narrowing and he licked his lips. Black fabric stretched over a rigid length, clearly protruding in the middle and trapped inside its confines, just waiting-begging to be released from its restraints. Creamy thighs were pressed tightly together and he could feel the heat pool in his lower abdomen, just imagining himself in between those perfect limbs. 

"L-Levi?"

"Yeah." Levi's voice was husky and a small growl escaped his throat, sending a jolt straight to Eren's crotch.

"Is i-it disappo-"

"Eren." 

That fucking voice, why did he have to say his name like that and numerous times as well!? The brunette kept quiet and rubbed his knees together again, uncoincidentally allowing him friction and he let out the tiniest of moans.

"Fuck. I want to see you so bad right now." Levi said huskily. 

"Levi, what are we doi..eh..I mean..."

"Can I suggest something?"

"What?  
"Let me get you off."

Eren choked and gave a breathy shudder, his fingers gripping his phone harder again. 

"I'm getting carried away with-"

"Eren, let me touch you." 

The brunette whimpered, his hand sliding down to his waistband.

"I may be fucking crazy right now, but you got me pent up and in the same boat. We're doing this and forgetting about it afterwards, okay? No strings attached."

"Y-yes, Levi." This was wrong. He knew it was but he was in no position to stop this now.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"I want to."

"Where are your hands?" 

"I'm holding the phone and the other is...is on my hip."

"Are those black boxers the only thing you're wearing?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Can I take them off."

Eren groaned into the phone, twitching eagerly.

"I take that as a yes? How about we start a bit higher first."

"O-okay."

"I'll start in your neck, that all right?"

He heard a muffled yes, "I know I said I don't bite...but I want to do it now."

"Please." A breathless plea.

"Put your hand against your neck, trace your vein with a nail."

Eren complied, shivering as his nail raked down his skin. 

"I'd like to start with that little part. Just a kiss at the top maybe. No, one more. Mmh, you taste good," Levi licked his lips, "I want to taste more. I'm going to open my mouth just a bit to kiss more of that delicious tanned skin of yours."

Eren listened quietly, his mind creating the scene with haste. He swore he could see Levi get on top of him, feel his strong thighs trap him and feel that wide mouth tasting his skin.

"Lick your finger and do it again."

"It's w-wet."

"That's the point. My mouth will be against you all wet and warm. My tongue would slither out to swipe at your neck, carefully tasting more and more. Maybe I'll rack my teeth across your pulse, I can just feel it pounding beneath my tongue, you're getting harder. Can I sink my teeth into you? I can make it feel good, promise. And I'll go lower. Would you like that?"

"W-where?"

Eren felt his heart skip another beat.

"Follow that line, over your collar bone. Mmh, it's so smooth. What about your chest?"

"I-my nipples are hard."

"Touch them."

"Hah!?" Eren blushed, his hand lingering above them.

"Come on, Yeager." Levi purred.

"H-how?"

"Roll them between your thumb and forefinger."

"Oh-oh!"

"Didn't know it was that sensitive, did you?"

Eren hummed into the phone, his head tilting to the side as he played with the hard bud.

"I'll circle that little spot, running my tongue over it and sending sparks through your spine and then I'll take it in my mouth."

"H-hah. It's w-wet." He could hear Eren's shallow breaths.

"Then I'll bite down. Grinding it with my teeth."

"N-no. I can't do tha-"

"Go down, Eren."

Eren whimpered, the sharpness of the command making his whole body tense.

"Where t-to?"

"Stop at your waistband."

"I did, there's a wet line. Your mouth is so hot. Do it more, p-please."

"Fine. More open mouthed kisses? I can lick those abs of yours any day. You need to hold still, or else I'm going to have to restrain you. But down that line there. I'll fucking bite it until you scream, begging me to touch that needy little cock of yours."

Eren gasped, his fingers digging into the skin and imagining how Levi's teeth would tear at his skin and leave lovely painful marks there. 

"Take it off, Levi!"

The sudden request made Levi pause, "What?"

"It's painful...p-please."

"It's because you're so hard, right? I bet a little brat like you is already dripping." 

"I-I am. Talk to me more, your voice is so hot." Eren finally lost his marbles in this game.

Levi sat stunned, fingers gripping the fabric of his own pants as he heard Eren's little pants in his ear. 

"I'm going to touch you now, okay?" 

"C-can I ...?"

"Touch me too." 

Levi slipped a hand in his pants, giving a small shiver as he started to stroke himself. 

"Y-your hands are cold!" Eren whined from the other side.

"Make them warm." 

Eren's hand gripped himself, slowly letting his hand move up and down as the heat started to soak into his skin. 

"A-ahg," Eren bit his lip,"I don't t-think I c-can handle teasing tonight."

"You want me to drop foreplay and just fuck you?" 

"Y-yes!" 

"Grab it harder then, brat!" 

Eren followed orders, increasing his pressure and adjusting his hold, struggling not to cry out as Levi growled in his ear. 

"H-how is t-that?" 

Levi sped up his own movements, "Y-yeah. Don't stop."

Eren moaned and he could hear the phone shuffling around as the brunette tried to keep steady. Levi pushed his hand further down his length, ears straining to hear more of those arousing little sobs coming from Eren. Fuck, this was wrong in so many ways. He'd never think he was getting off with a kid; over the phone no least! But those sinfully and lewd little sounds were like music to his ears and he couldn't reign himself in as he wanted to.

"Open your mouth! I can hear you trying to be quiet!"

"I can't j-just, ahh! Ahh, Levi!" Eren's wet fingers were getting more wet as pre-come dripped down it and his slippery digits created more friction, which, combined with Levi's dominating voice was just too much.

"Come on, t-that's it, brat." He put the phone on speaker.

Levi cringed, his back arching slightly as his hips wiggled from his touch, his eyes just seeing that sexy boy just spread over him and grabbing him so hard. It felt like he would explode at any moment. Eren pushed his underwear further down his thighs, discarding the phone for a moment before unsteadily grabbing at it again.

"I- want t-to, ahh." Eren's hips bucked into his hand and his eyes screwed shut.

"Eren. Eren, Eren, Eren." Levi's laboured breaths edged Eren on and his fingers pumped faster.

"Pleaseee." A low whine.

Levi hissed, his thumb rolling over his member, "Come on, Eren, t-that's it."

"Harder-r, Leviiiiii."

"Perverted little thing. Jesu-nngh!" 

"Leviiiiii!" He heard Eren yell into the phone and he tipped him over the edge, cumming with a jerk of his hips and body spasming.

Eren's knees buckled and knocked against each other as he rode out his orgasm, hand slowly slipping away as his hips twitched and he heard Levi's strangled breaths. He collapsed further into the cushions, breathing heavily as he shakily grabbed for a T-shirt on the floor. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled his boxers up, mostly wiping the sticky mess away.

"Levi?"

Levi ran a hand through his hair and pulled his pants off, grabbing his phone and slowly getting up.

"You okay there, brat?"

"Y-yeah." Eren blushed, yeah right, like now was the time for him to blush! 

Levi heard a soft slap, "Sure?"

Eren rubbed his head, "S-sure." 

"Go take a shower, you're filthy and you need to get up to be in time tomorrow." Levi lectured, grabbing fresh clothes and going to the bathroom.

"Rude! I don...ohh. Shit." Eren covered his face, he had to look Levi in the eyes tomorrow! 

Damn, he had to look Levi's child in the eyes too! How would she feel if she knew what just happened between her father and her babysitter? Shit, shit, shit. Shit!

"I can smell your brain burning, Yeager. Forget about what happened, it's normal." Totally not for us but what else can I say?

"Whatever-r, wasn't thinking about it-"

"Good, then go to bed."

"You just said I had to take a bath!"

"And then go to bed. Goodnight, brat."

"L-Levi."

"No strings attached, remember? Stop fussing now."

Eren opened his mouth to retort but honestly, what could he even say say? He frowned and tried again but the call disconnected and he pulled the phone back to stare at the screen. Asshole! He discarded the device and stomp (tried) to the bathroom, hissing and fists clenched. He pulled his boxers off and staggered into the shower, turning the water on and leaning his head against the wall beneath it. Nothing...It was nothing. He told you. You can't say he's an asshole... He pushed his hair back, sighing and dreading the next day. Nice going, Yeager.

Levi turned the water on, stuffing his clothes in a laundry hamper as he waited for it to reach the temperature he saught. He leaned over the sink, eyeing the mirror for a moment before looking away again. This kid really was doing things to him. That was all and he...

He was screwed.

\--  
~~ Wednesday, June 22. 7:47 AM

The door swung open and his eyes darted down to see steel-grey ones peering up at him. Both remained quiet for a moment, just staring at each other. 

"Eren." The girl finally smiled and extended her arms.

He broke into a smile of his own, "Morning, Mikasa." 

With ease he hauled her up and against his stomach, letting her sit on one arm as he shut the door behind them. 

"You're up early."

"I was waiting for you!"

"Missed me that much?"

"You missed the fun we had yesterday, why didn't you come?"

Eren shuddered; he did but not in a way she was particurarilly familiar with. His head suddenly dashed from side to side to stare at the room, scanning it for the eldest Ackerman but finding nothing.

"Dad was with you?"

"He didn't have to work."

"That's why I didn't come..."

He sighed, walking into the living-room and letting his bag slip from his shoulder to the soft carpet. 

"Where is he anyway? Did he leave you alone, Mikasa?!" he panicked for a moment.

"Getting dressed." She hummed, more focused on the curls underneath his ears.

That made Eren relax...well a bit anyway. She tugged the locks between her fingers and combed through them, making imaginary ponytails. 

"You know, you shouldn't open the doors to strangers."

"But it was you?"

"And if it wasn't me?"

"Uhmm." Mikasa's brow furrowed and her hands stilled.

"See? Didn't your dad tell you that?"

"I can't remember." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Pff, then perhaps I should have a talk with him!" He stated.

"A talk with who?"

Eren spun around, eyeing the raven head as he walked into the room, head bowed and eyes focused on the watch he was fastening around his wrist. 

Ehh, perhaps not. 

Stormy eyes rose to regard Eren for a moment and he swallowed, chest constricting. Dark, moist tresses fell over them, making the icy orbs look just more deadly and seductive. Fuck.

Yeah, definitely not.

"N-nothing." Eren murmured, hurriedly looking away.

Mikasa pulled his hair again and he was glad for the painful distraction. He laughed softly and helped her to the floor, letting her pull him to the table which was covered in bright trinkets and toys.

"You play with me?" 

"Sure."

"Let Eren come here for a moment, Mikasa." 

Eren cringed on the inside, his stomach twisting into knots. She nodded, allowing him to go and he slowly made his way around the couch and into the connecting dining room.

"Hurry up, brat. I don't have all day." Levi snapped.

Hmmph. Looks like nothing changed after all; it just made Eren more irritated. 

"Here." Levi pushed a big envelope across the table and the student warrily eyed it before reaching for it.

"It won't bite." 

Those words struck a nerve and Eren scoffed as he picked it up. 

"Yeah, right." He grumbled.

He looked up to see Levi glaring at him for some reason and he ducked behind the piece of paper, wanting to just crawl under a rock. That was probably a bit too much attitude. This kind of looked like a scene he saw in that sex movie. What was it called again? Uhmm.. sixty? No, Fifty...Fifty shades of grey! Yeah that. He only watched it because his mother and aunt insisted on it, damn old ladies. The scene was kind of the same; rules, exceptions, warnings, terms and conditions...it just lacked the section about all the ways they could get down and dirty and how he'll be dominated by that piece of delic- 

"Read it and sign. If you have a problem, write it down."

Levi slung a gym bag over his shoulder and Eren nodded, trailing after him and wondering what the bag was for. 

"Eren! We go shopping!" Mikasa squealed, pointing to the TV and advertisements. He threw a glance over his shoulder and smiled.

"I have to get my car first, then if it's all right I can take you next week." he called back.

"You have a license?" 

"Yep."

"The keys are in the kitchen, take it. Parking 43 F. Scratch it," Levi turned around and stopped in front of the door, "And I'll cut your balls off." 

Mikasa made a disgusted sound from the other room and Eren stepped back, hands thrown up in front of him in surrender. 

"N-no way! And thanks, you sure?"

"Yes, don't let me regret it," He opened the door, "If my brat is harmed, you might want to get out of the country as fast as you can."

His eyes were narrowed in a threatening and very serious manner and Eren chewed at the inside of his cheek. 

"I p-promise." 

"Good."

"H-hey, uhm, I-" Eren awkwardly stepped closer and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What." He paused.

"I just...ehh wow I don't even kno-"

The man shot forward in a flash, one hand wrapping around Eren's wrist and the other around his neck, fingers squeezing his jaw and pushing him against the wall. Eren gave a choked gasp as his back and head connected with the concrete. 

"I told you. You're making this hard for both of us." he hissed against the younger male's ear.

Eren shuddered and tried to pull away but the grip intensified, "Yeager."

The hard body was pressed against his and even with the situation, Eren wanted it still.

"O-okay." he whispered.

"Enjoy the day then, kid." his tone softened and he let go. 

Levi stepped out and shut the door, leaving Eren just like that; half slouching against the wall and breaths ragged.

"Eren?"

"Coming, Mikasa." He snapped out of it and wandered back to the living room.

"You okay?"

"Yep! What are we playing?"

"Did daddy scold you?"

"Huh?"

"When daddy is scolded, he looks like that." 

"Like what?" Eren sat down next to her, awkwardly crossing his long legs to mimic her. 

"I don't know what it's called, silly, " She giggled, "But the big eyes and the zombie walk thing. It looks like you're lost."

"But who would scold him?" Eren murmured.

"I think it's only uncle Erwin," Eren's neck almost broke with the force he used to turn his head, "Maybe that's where he learned it from."

"Who is that?"

"Uncle Erwin?"

Eren nodded, swallowing thickly. 

"He works with daddy and aunt Hanje. And he visits sometimes with gifts." 

The student's nails dug into his palms. He learns it from Erwin? Does that mean they had a moment like he and Levi had just a few minutes ago? Does that mean they were doing the things he and Levi were also doing, like last night? Well, they weren't doing that much but, fuck! What if this guy was like, Levi's boy toy or lover or something! Eren suddenly felt very pissed and jealous. He kind of felt sorry for himself for reacting in such a ridiculous way about the other man. 

I mean, he looks after Levi's kid and they got off on each other's voices and that was about it. They weren't friends or anything. Reality sunk down like a rock, weighing down on the inside of his belly and making him sick. Maybe this was the thing about getting too attached to someone you don't know; which his mother always warned him about. You should listen more, idiot, but once again... This was Levi we were talking about. 

"Eren?"

"Hmm? Oh, what?"

"I asked if we can go shopping?"

"It's a little early, let's play and then I'll help you get ready before we go. Did you eat?"

"Okay!" Mikasa's face lit up, "And we ate some of the food daddy and aunt Hange made yesterday. Daddy left you some too." 

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come on." Mikasa jumped up and skipped into the kitchen, pulling the fridge open with a bit of stretching and jumping.

Ha, short shit. 

Eren laughed and scooped her up, letting her scan the many rows to find what she was looking for. She reached out to wrap her hands around a glass bowl, covered in tin foil and nodded at Eren to put her down. He gently let her onto her feet and pulled a carton of juice from the fridge before closing it. Mikasa held the bowl to her chest, struggling to keep it from falling as she stumbled to the microwave. Eren followed closely behind and covered her small hands with one of his own, taking the bowl and putting it onto the counter. He might as well eat it since he forgot about breakfast this morning. 

He handed Mikasa the juice box instead and pulled the foil off as she wobbled over the floor to the bar stools at one of the counters surrounding the giant kitchen. Pasta? He popped it in and pressed start, grabbing two glasses and helping Mikasa get onto a stool. Eren opened the juice and let Mikasa hold the glasses as he poured them each one. The bowl was a bit hot when he took it out but the food was just right and he hummed as he took the first bite, sitting down next to the girl. It's been a while since he ate such a delicious home cooked meal, being the lazy and busy student he was. 

"Daddy's cooking is good right?" Mikasa spoke over the edge of her glass, taking a big gulp of her favourite juice. 

"Totally! He'd make a good house wife." Eren chuckled. 

A good one for me. I'd dress him up in a apron, panties and everything. Bad, Eren, bad! Eren blushed and shook his head.

"Daddy isn't a girl." Mikasa snorted and Eren just smiled in return. 

~~ 09:37 AM

"There! The blue one." Mikasa skipped to the car, pulling a stunned Eren with her.

"Holy shit."

"Eren!"

"Sorry, sorry!" he palmed his forehead.

"Now you have to buy me ice-cream too!"

"Sure." He murmured, focused on the sleek paint job of a seemingly brand new Jeep Cherokee SUV.

How many expensive cars did this man have? This one was probably the family car, but hell, it was still freaking nice. 

"Can I sit in front too?" 

Eren pressed the unlock button and nodded, walking her around the car and opening the door. He helped to lift her in and buckle her up before he closed the door and get in himself. His eyes scanned the numerous buttons and screens before he went to start it and it silently came to life. He buckled himself up and checked the rear-view mirror before putting it into reverse and pulling away. 

"Put the house keys in you're back pack, please." He handed them to her and she put them in her pink bag on her lap.

"So where did you want to go?" Eren questioned as they followed the many parking levels down to the exit. 

Mikasa put the radio on and shrugged, "I just want to do shopping!"

"And what do you want to shop?"

"Things mommies and dadies shop for. And then make up and clothes and shoes and ohhhh, Eren! I want to see a movie!" 

"Woah kid, you're going to blow away my budget." Eren laughed.

"Daddy will pay you back."

"It's no problem." He had a lot of savings at least and his bank account didn't look too shabby compared to other students.

Perhaps it was because he didn't spend all his money on girlfriends and crap. He glanced at Mikasa, smiling a bit as she sung along to a song. Maybe he'd dote on her a little today. 

~~ 13:23 PM

"Mikasaaa. I can't anymore." Eren heaved as he sunk down on a bench. 

"Come onnnn, grandpaaaa." 

"Hey! I am not that old! I could be your boyfriend." 

"Ewwww." Mikasa laughed, pushing at his back. 

Maybe not, Eren laughed.

"The car is already packed with things!"

"But Erennnn." Mikasa pouted. 

"Movie and ice-cream before we go home and then we can go to the zoo another day?"

"Hmmm, okay. Can Daddy come with then?" 

"Sure." He smiled, trying not to tense and think about Levi at the moment. 

He hauled her onto his back, her bag hooked around one of his arms and two clothing bags on the other arm. He followed her pointing as they zipped through the crowds of people at the mall and made their way to the third floor, where the cinema was. 

~~ 16: 47 PM

Carefully he put the girl into the seat and buckled her in, helping her head to rest on his jacket. He closed the door and went to open the trunk, groaning as he shoved the extra bags into it. Damn it, this was too smallll. Finally he got the trunk closed and slid into his seat, letting out a deep breath before starting the car. What a day. He forgot how it felt to entertain kids.

His ringtone cut through the peaceful silence in the car and he dug his hand into his pocket, cursing under his breath as he pulled his phone out and swiped his finger across the screen. 

"Hi! Eren speaki-"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"L-Levi?" Eren almost stepped on the brakes.

"I've been home for two hours." The voice was so eerily calm and harsh at the same time and it made the words sound even more deadly.

"I've been pulled to a lot of places today. I was practically forced to do shopping for myself and Mikasa and there was movies and ice cream and the zoo-"

"You went to the zoo?"

"No! That's like a day trip thing. I told her I'd take her another time, maybe when you're off from work cause she wants you to go with." He rushed the last part a bit.

"Hurry your ass and put down the fucking phone, Brat. You can't talk and drive."

"But you called and-"

"I'm waiting."

The line went dead and Eren groaned, stuffing the device back into his pocket and focusing on the road again. 

"Geez." He muttered, noticing Mikasa's face was still smeared with dried ice cream. 

He pulled into the garage and caught sight of a figure in the mirror. Turning in his seat, he saw Levi approaching. A dark aura settling around him like a cloud, screaming psychc killer in every way possible. Boy, was he gonna get it now. His door opened and he yelped, pressing his back further into the seat as he made eye contact with daddy demon. The steel eyes ran over him before they settled on Mikasa and turned back to him. 

"She's asleep." He whispered.

"I can see that." His voice was soft but still as cold as usual. 

Eren nodded and looked at his lap, his cheeks burning up as he felt those eyes still strained on him.

"Are you going to get out or just sit there like a blushing school girl?"

"I am not." Eren squeaked and unbuckled his belt.

"Tch."

Eren turned and slid out of the car, finding it very hard due to the fact that Levi was rooted to his spot outside. He looked at him once and uncomfortably looked away again, deciding what to say.

"I need to get the things out of the trunk." He started.

Levi gave a nod, eyes still narrowed and feet still not moving. Eren felt bothered and irritated; why did HE have to make this difficult?! 

"C-can you..?"

Levi silently stepped to the side and Eren skimmed passed him and opened the trunk, grabbing at the bags that tumbled forward and he cursed. 

"Did you buy the whole shop?"

"No." Eren scoffed.

"Looks like it."

"Yeah, was kind of fun." He smiled.

"Sure, grab the kid. I'll get the bags."

"Oh, that's okay. I can-"

Levi lightly pushed Eren to the side, taking the bags out of Eren's hands and ignoring the warmth as their fingers brushed. Eren nodded slowly and walked around the back of the car, pulling the door open and unbuckling Mikasa. He slung her bag around his shoulder, the small thing squeezing the crap out of him. Carefully he pulled her into her arms, holding her behind with one arm and letting her head rest against his shoulder as he closed the door and walked back to Levi. 

He had to hold his laughter when he saw the man waiting impatiently. His arms and hands were filled with bags, almost hiding his entire upper half behind them. 

"Shut up." He muttered and spun around, trudging towards the elevator that led into the complex. 

~~ 17:16 PM

"Where do I put her?" 

"In her bed is fine. I'll bathe her when she wakes up."

Eren wandered down the hall as Levi dropped all the things in the dining room and he climbed over Mikasa's toys. He leaned over the bed to put the girl down but her grip tightened around his neck and her legs wound around his waist. 

"Noo." She moaned.

"Come on, Mika." He whispered but her grip increased.

"Here." 

Eren almost jumped out of his skin and the body rubbed against him as Levi stepped around him and between him and the bed. 

"Mika."

Eren leaned forward and the girl willingly allowed them to transfer her to her father's arms. Her eyes remained closed as she settled back into sleep, snuggling her face into his neck. 

"You should've cleaned her mouth at least. She's getting my shirt filthy."

"I'll clean the shirt then, sorry." Eren followed Levi back out of the room.

"It's fine. I'm picky so I'll do it myself."

"OCD?"

Eren covered his mouth with a hand and Levi threw him a glance over Mikasa's head. 

"It might be. I'm not sure." 

Eren relaxed, the answer was straight forward and honest, with no menace behind the words. Maybe he could still learn more about him, right? There was a whole month left after all. 

"You hungry, kid?"

"I think I need to get home now that you are here for her."

"You can stay a while. Eat and then we can look at the papers."

"Okay then. I can make something." Eren agreed 

"I made food when you were on your little trip." Levi stated, entering the kitchen.

"You want me to help or something?" 

"If you could get plates..."  
"Sure," Eren followed and opened the pate cupboard, "Is she gonna stay like that?"

"She does this sometimes. I think it's when she's alone for a while."

"Oh, is the one parent thing hard on her?" 

Levi paused, a thoughtful frown crossing his features, "I guess so, yes. She doesn't say much about it but sometimes she needs it. Hange is there for her though so it lessens the stress about it."

"I see, I get it." Eren said as he placed their plates on the table and got them something to drink. 

"You have both parents?"

"No, just my mum. Dad moved out when I was twelve, I think."

"Here, get this," Levi passed him a salad bowl, "That bother you?"

"Not much. I was kinda the father figure in the house to my Mom and the kids," Eren gestured to the salad on Levi's plate, "This enough?"

Levi nodded, "How many children are you?" 

"Three, little brother and sister and then me." 

Levi pushed a plate with steaming steaks, filled with cheese and surrounded with veggies onto the counter. With a fork he put one into his plate and Eren did the same.

"This is good!" Eren hummed as he dug in.

"Thanks." Levi helped Mikasa to lay against his chest, her feet in his lap so he could use both hands to eat. 

~~ 18: 14

"We gonna do the dishes?" Eren asked when they were done. 

"I'll do them later." 

Eren nodded and put them in the sink, trailing back to the living room with Levi. He sat down on a double couch and Eren decided to sit down next to him, just way on the other side to get enough space in between them. 

"I'll bring the contact tomorrow. I didn't find anything bothering."

"And the possibility of weekends?"

"That's fine too."

"Okay."

Levi switched the TV on an put on a Si-Fi movie, Eren's eyes lighting up right away. 

"Oh, Levi?"

Levi turned to look at him.

"What about the Friday thing that Hange was going on about?"

"Dinner party. A few friends and my sister are coming over. Thought you come too, since you're going to be around a lot these days." He explained, turning up the volume.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"You okay with other people?"

"Yep, who's everybody?" 

"Hange of course. And Isabelle and her kid, she's my sister, Erwin, Christa and Oluo."

"Erwin?" Eren's spine straightened.

"Old friend, we teach classes together at the Fighting Academy."

"O-oh." 

"You know him?" 

Eren shook his head, biting the inside of his lip and trying to look as stoic as possible. So the "old friend" was going to be there too? Suddenly he didn't feel too up to it, dreading to meet someone who might be doing his hot daddy-boss. 

"Shit."

"What was that, Eren?"

"Nothing." Eren muttered quickly.

"You having a fit?"

"What?"

"You've been out of the cheery mood today, something steal your cake?"

"No, nothing." Erwin.

"You suck at lying, brat."

"I'm not lying" Eren twiddled his thumbs in his lap.

"Is it about last night?"

"Hah?" Eren almost exclaimed.

Levi hissed at him, "Shhh."

"S-sorry."

"So is it?"

"N-no. Just leave it."

"I told you it's nothing to worry about."

"I know." Eren clenched his teeth. 

"Then why is it bothering you?"

"I don't k-know." He was getting frustrated.

"Damn it, Eren, what is it?" Levi's voice grew louder as his own frustration increased.

He said his name again. Why did you do that now, Levi?

"It was the first time I did something like that. So it's not fucking nothing." Eren finally snapped.

He cowered when he saw Levi's icy eyes narrow into tiny slits and he opened his mouth to apologise-

"Come here."

"Whut?" Eren whispered.

"Come. Here. Eren."

He shook his head and Levi moved Mikasa to rest on his other hip, allowing him to move just enough so he could extend a hand to Eren's shoulder. The fingers grasped the T-shirt fabric and Eren's eyes darted wildly between them and Levi's face. Slowly he moved closer and closer until he was only inches away from Levi's side. The hand moved around the back of his neck and he could feel the cool fingers slipping around the side of his neck. God, he was going to be strangled! He opened his mouth to plead to Levi to forget his stupidity but was yanked closer and his breath caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry," the cold breath fluttered over his ear and he couldn't hide the tremors that ran through his body, "I took it too far with you, brat." 

Eren bit his lip, trying to remain as still as possible as he leaned against the other. A moment later the fingers loosened their grip and he helped Eren upright again, but the digits didn't move.

"It was my fault too." he murmured.

"You're a teenager. It's normal...I shouldn't have gone further and act on the attraction."

"I wanted it t-though...I didn't say no." 

"That just makes you more tempting." Levi sighed, his fingers skimming across Eren's tanned neck and curling in Eren's hair. 

He allowed the touch, even letting his eyes shut for a moment before he worriedly opened them again. His sight was blocked by raven hair and before he could react, warm lips touched the edge of his jaw. His lips parted in a silent gasp and his fingers twitched. Levi leaned closer, placing another kiss just a few inches lower and slowly trailing down the path more. His lips lingered near Eren's collar bone, breaths caressing the flushed skin as he waited, silently conflicted once more and unsure of what he was doing. 

When he felt Eren press closer, the ends of his lips quirked and he brushed his lips across the protruding bone. He dared to swipe his tongue along it too and the student tensed, letting his head fall to the side to press his cheek against Levi's head. Levi smirked, he was screwed anyway, might as well see where this was going. He licked at it once more before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth over it and into the flesh. Eren gave a breathless moan and his hand shot out to dig his fingers into Levi's thigh.

"H-ha, Levi."

Levi bit down harder and his fingers tangled in the chess-nut locks, pulling Eren's head backwards and attacking his skin once more. Eren cried out and his fingers twitched, grabbing harder and pulling at the fabric as his back arched. Levi gave a soft hiss and pulled away, pushing Eren's head down instead and kissing his chin. He moved to kiss the corner of Eren's mouth and the lips opened, as well as the jewel eyes. Hazy and clouded eyes peered down at him and he could feel himself starting to react. His tongue traced Eren's bottom lip and the brunette tried to lean in further. 

Levi tightened his grip on the hair and pulled the lip in between his own lips. He suckled and the boy moaned into his mouth, his fingers moving in Levi's lap. Levi let out a low growl and bit down on Eren's lip, making him squirm and reach for him. He crushed his mouth against the brat's, his tongue slipping into the mouth and tasting the inside of the hot cavern. His tongue swirled around and stroked Eren's own, receiving pleased little whines in return. 

"Mmm, w-wai- Mikas-sa." Eren tried to pull away. 

"Fuck." Levi breathed. 

He gently helped her off his side and let her head rest against the armrest before he pushed Eren roughly to the other side. He moved towards him and pulled the kid closer. Eren struggled to breath, his eyes catching sight of a thick and rigid length pressing against the fabric of Levi's pants and he let out a lewd sound. Levi scoffed and pulled him into his lap, the kid resting his legs on either side of Levi's thighs as he sat down. 

Levi groaned and grabbed Eren's shivering hips. Their mouths met again in a lustful mess of clattering teeth and bruising lips. Eren's hands gripped Levi's shirt and the man could feel his buttons tearing as the brat clutched him. He would yell at him another time, he decided when Eren pushed down against him. His hands found their way to the back of Eren's pants and he pushed his hands inside the waistband, grabbing fists full of round and plump mounds.

Eren moaned against his mouth and he kissed him harder, trying to absorb some of the sound. He did like that fucking voice but he couldn't let Eren wake his kid and let her see them like this. His hands worked the flesh, pushing him down in a steady motion as he pushed his hips up. Eren caught onto the pace and helped by letting himself meet Levi's thrusts equally, grinding his behind into the hardness impatiently poking him. His hands snaked into Levi's shirt, fingers brushing against heated skin and dragged his nails across it. 

"Eren, you m-"

DINGGGGGGGGGG.

Eren jumped up, falling backwards off the couch and toppling to the ground. 

"Fuck!" Levi cursed under his breath, getting up and pulling his shirt right.

The brat did in fact rip some of his buttons off. He bent down and grabbed Eren's arms, helping him up and steadying him before making his way to the front door. 

"This better be fucking- Erwin."

Eren rushed to grab his things and kiss Mikasa's head before making his way to the front door as well. He'd get his shopping items the next day or something. Eren froze in the portal, eyeing the whispering figures. One straightened and gave him a smile, making Levi turn around. 

"Eren."

"I need to..uh.. get home." He stated. 

"Who's this Levi?" The man questioned.

Hell, he was bloody huge compared to Levi and even Eren!

"The babysitter, Eren. Eren, this is Erwin."

Erwin's hand extended and Eren stiffly shook it. This is fucking Erwin!? What the hell was he doing here so late? 

"I'll see y-you tomorrow," Eren directed at Levi, "Nice meeting you."

He hurried to pass the man and get out of the apartment, looking back to see Erwin's hand tugging Levi's collar before turning to smile at Eren and shut the door. Eren fumed, stomping into the elevator and collapsing against one mirrored wall. He fidgeted with his fingers, running them across his lips and through his hair, head pounding with the images of the day and that horrible smile. The door opened with a ding and he stumbled out.

"Jesus Fuck!" He cursed, angrily kicking a flowerpot. 

"Eren?" 

His head snapped up to find Hange outside her apartment door, dressed in Cat pajamas and a tubby cat in her arms. Her crazy eyes studied him closely and he chuckled nervously before looking back at the floor. Shit, he pressed the wrong fucking button!

"Wrong floor. Night, Hange!" He called before dashing back into the just closing elevator. 

He shut his eyes and pressed the back of his head against the mirror once more, feelings in such a whirlpool and thoughts hammering against his skull. 

Well, what now?

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long but I tried. x_x


	5. We can figure this out, can't we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a little discouraged, also cosplay and packing for a family trip kept me busy. I decided to update but I feel like this is a bit rushed and a filler kind of. x_x
> 
> Hopefully it isn't too bad and you guys like it. :3

June 24, Friday 8:43 AM

Levi woke up, groaning slightly as he rubbed his eyes. He pushed himself up and back against the headboard, hands blindly grabbing for his phone. His eyes scanned the bright screen and the device dropped onto the bed; his eyes widening before he shot up, nearly tripping over the blankets around his torso and legs. Angrily he kicked at them and stumbled into his bedroom door, struggling to get it open. 

The back of the door cracked against the wall as he hurried through the hallway, ears straining to catch any sounds as he checked Mikasa's room. He heard laughter from the living room and wobbled through the dining room, stopping dead in his tracks. A mop of brown hair bobbed and teal eyes worriedly met his gaze. Eren numbly struggled to get up from his spot on the rug next to Mikasa, grabbing onto the couch for support. 

"Levi." He whispered.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were already out early yesterday and Hanje waited with Mikasa, I thought it was the same today?" 

"Mikasa?"

"I not see daddy still sleeping."

"Four eyes was here?"

"Yeah." Eren awkwardly scratched the back of his neck  
.   
"I need to get those bloody spare keys back." Levi growled and spun around, marching back down the hallway. 

"Levi, wait." Eren quickly followed.

"Levi!" He called again, hand stretching out to wound his fingers around Levi's wrist. 

The father stopped, spinning around just in time before his back collided with a wall. Eren stepped closer, his other hand trapping Levi against it. 

"I'm late." he scoffed.

"We need to talk."

"I don't have time for this, brat."

"But I can't...I don't...Fuck." Eren bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw.

Eren's messy hair tickled Levi's nose and cheek, brushing at it as his head remained bowed and his forehead close to resting against Levi's own. He huffed, Eren's hair moving only a moment before the infuriating strands settled back against his pale skin. He turned his head away just slightly and moved to place his unoccupied hand on Eren's shoulder, fingers lightly but firmly gripping it. 

"Listen-"

"Do you and Erwin have something? Do we...have...something?"

Eren's voice and his unexpected questions caught the older male by surprise and he blinked a few times, trying to process what exactly the brat was suggesting. Eren stepped closer, his forehead now resting against Levi's shoulder, putting them in quite an awkward stance if you consider how tall Eren was compared to the shorter male. Levi's brows furrowed further and the hand on Eren's shoulder twitched, he should've expected the brat to not let anything go. 

He was young and inexperienced probably, too confused and rocked over what happened in less than a week, and here, Levi was expecting him to just go on and ignore the things that were obviously happening. He felt his chest clench again and it irritated him to a level way pass his emotional capabilities. He didn't want to deal with this or some teenage crap after everything he had experienced when he was in the same situation not too long ago. 

So it would be best if he pushed the brat away and just stop everything, right? He had a job to do; to look after Mikasa and be there for her during this period of time. But instead, Levi got pulled in too far and in a instant he fell into a mess; a mess of soft brown hair, a dazzling and childish smile and those bewitching eyes, which was something a child shouldn't possess. So push him away, Levi. Levi bit the inside of his lip, cursing the moment this turned into some drama romance story. 

Was it even romance? No, it was too early for that- of course there was the obvious attraction but he had to stop it there. He sighed, his hand moving over the shoulder to the back of Eren's neck and his fingers slowly wound around it. He could feel Eren's hold on him tightening and his body tensing but the boy didn't move away. Just one shove and Eren would back away; he would be hurt maybe but it was necessary. 

"D-don't." Eren's usual cheery voice was soft and cold  
.  
Levi swallowed, his feelings conflicted and a jumbled mess. He hated it. God, hate wasn't even a strong enough word for this pure sickening feeling he felt. His fingers twitched and got ready to pluck the boy away and end all this crap right now, and so did Levi. Eren pressed further into him, like a child who was going to get a beating and Levi had to close his eyes and lean his head back against the wall. 

"Eren."

The sharp voice and the tug at the back of Eren's neck made him yelp and his eyes snapped up to look into deep, narrow and grey pools of uncharted territory. Something changed inside them and Levi looked away, seeming as if the world just crushed him with a harsh reality. Was he really such a burden to Levi in the past few days and their encounters? However, Levi turned his head back, leaning forward and Eren waited for the words he dreaded to hear.   
Instead, levi's fingers curled into his hair and gently stroked the back of Eren's head. His lips brushed the boy's forehead and he mentally cursed himself over how sappy all of this has gotten. Eren eyed him with confusion and let him go, allowing Levi to push him away. 

"Don't be jealous, little one." Levi smirked and turned away, leaving Eren to stare at his back.

"Oh, and Eren?"

"Y-yes?" He finally found his voice again.

"We need to have a little talk it seems. You free Saturday night?"

"We...you want to talk on a Saturday?" Eren straightened his back.

"That does sound shitty," Levi huffed with a smile, "You guys probably party or do some other illegal crap."

"N-no!" Eren shook his head. 

"Good, then I'll pick you up at 7 and we can talk and do whatever people do on a date these days," Levi opened his door, "Don't forget to feed my brat, brat." 

Levi closed the door behind him and Eren staggered backwards, an arm moving to cover his blushing face. Did Levi just ask him on a date? 

~~

June 25, Saturday. 10:09 {Trost Oxy Gym 02}

"Woah, Yeagerbomb actually pitching up for gym?"

"Shut up or just go neigh somewhere else." 

"You wound me!" Jean mockingly grabbed at his chest.

"Someone is cranky today!" Connie threw a towel over his shoulder

"Yeah, hi, Connie."

"Erennnnn! You bring me gooodies?" Sasha popped out from no where and Eren backed away with a sheepish grin and his hands in the air.

"Hey there, Sash. Uh...I was kinda busy so I didn't bake."

"Awhhh, Eren." Sasha pouted.

"I can make it too!" Connie protested.

"But Eren's mom's recipes are the best." She patted Connie's shoulder. 

"I'll ask her to bake you some." Eren stated, removing his tracksuit jacket.

He settled with the weights for a start, selecting one before he sat down next to Jean. 

"So...You didn't reply the other night? Or the other texts." 

"I kind of had a slip up." Eren muttered. 

"Uh-huh?"

"That's it." 

"You get in trouble with your sugar daddy?"

"What." Eren spat through clenched teeth.

Jean hurriedly raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, calm down! Armin told me the job kept you busy!" 

"He also told you about the whole daddy thing?"

"Just that he is hot, cold and you're totally into him and visa versa."

"I'm gonna kill that coconut."

"I'll murder you if you touch him, Yeager." 

Eren laughed, "Sure, be a good boy and back away."

"I don't appreciate your tone." Jean stated.

"You learned a new word, huh?"

"Yep. So you shut up and get your head out of your ass." Jean waved a finger at Eren.

"What?"

"Tell me what's got you so brooding?"

"Dunno, Jean." 

"You two have...problems or something?" 

"I'm not sure you can say that, it's not like there is a 'we' or whatever."

"Yeager!"

"Huh!"

"I didn't expect this from you!"

"What? Whaaat?"

"You totally hooked up with a hot daddy you don't know!" Jean faked a shocked face.

"Are you crazy?! I didn't!"

"So you want to?"

"Can we not have this conversation?" 

"There like another guy or woman in the picture?"

Eren's eye twitched, "Oh, I struck a nerve."

"Yeah, can you let it go now?" Eren turned away. 

"Does he have someone? Armin said he isn't married anymore?"

"Didn't I just say to let go?"

"Yep, so tell me."

"You're like a fly just buzzing around and irritating people."

"Just my way of caring." Jean smirked.

"You need a new method of doing that."

"Sure, so tell me?" 

"Been hearing about a guy and the other night said guy interrupted us-"

"Where you getting it on-"

"I'm still talking! Like I was trying to sayyyyyy, kind of, and he got there and it was all awkward and the guy is creepy!"

"Creepy cockblocker?"

"Gross, but yeah, and he fucking smiled-yeah smiled- at me when I left! "

"And?"

"I could see him doing something to Levi before practically closing the door in my face."

"He closed it in ya face?"

"Okay, over exaggerated there but almost. It was like he mocked me or warned or just- Fuck this is just so messed up."

"I can see that. Why don't you ask him about it?"

"He said we'll talk tonight." 

"Talk?" jean wiggled his eyebrows.

"Idiot." Eren rolled his eyes. 

"That why you toughening up a bit today."

"No, so go away now." 

"Oh, I love it when you suffer." Jean laughed and gave Eren a slap on the shoulder, earning him a glare.

"But call me if you need anything." Jean called seriously over his shoulder with a smile as he headed over to the others at the treadmills.

He is a total ass but at least he can be good friend too, Eren thought and shook his head, laying down to continue his benching.

~~

15:48 PM

"And you're doing okay?"

"Yeah, mom." Eren pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder as he opened the fridge to get his energy drink.

"The car is done, you can come get it any day and visit too?"

"I'd like that, mom. I'll check when I can get off and visit for a weekend. Next weekend I got a get together thing with my new boss and some friends."

"The babysitting job? How is that going, sweetie?

"I like it. The kid is great and she kinda makes me miss home," Eren plopped down on the couch, "How they doing?"

His mother was silent for a while, "They miss you, Eren. We all do."

"I miss you guys too. Don't cry now, please, just one more week and I'll see you."

Carla chuckled, "Okay, I'll tell them when they get home from swimming."

"Thanks, mom. Sasha has another order by the way." Eren laughed.

"The usual?"

"Like always."

"I knew it," She laughed, "I'll have it ready for you."

"I'll let her know."

"Hmm, sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure everything is okay? You sound different."

"Just a little tired and sorting a few things out."

"Oh...is...is it the father thing?" Her voice was hesitant.

"Wow! Does everyone know about this?!" Eren almost choked on his drink.

"No! I talked to Armin's grandpa the other day and then I just said Hi to him as well and since you didn't call he told me a bit about what you were up to and...Eren?"

He sighed, "It's okay."

"So it's true...you like him?" 

"Yeah it's nothing mom, don't worry about it."

"You can bring him too?"

"Ehh?"

"When you come to visit. He can come too and, oh, he can bring the girl too! The kids will have so much fun!"

"Mom, we...This is going to far. We don't...have anything like that. I doubt he'd want to go to a place 5 hours away to meet his babysitter's family."

"Oh..."

"I didn't mean that rudely, I just don't want him to think I'm weird or some clingy girl."

"I know, honey. Just let me know."

"I will, but I have to go now."

"Okay, call again soon?" 

"Will do, mom. Say hi to the troublemakers for me."

"I will, Eren. I love you and have fun!"

"Love you too, bye, mom."

-Disconnected-

Eren put the phone down and leaned his head back, rubbing his eyes for a moment before checking the time. 16:12 PM. He still had a while until he had to get ready, might as well take a quick nap and be well rested for tonight. Not that he was going to need it or anything! He pulled the towel off his head and discarded it at his feet before settling down onto the couch. 

\--

"Pick up, brat." Levi groaned, pulling his phone away from his ear and pushing it into his jean pocket. 

He grabbed his keys and climbed out of the car, shutting the door and locking it before hurrying into the complex. Third floor, wasn't it? His eyes speedily scanned the doors before he saw Eren's and made his way towards it. He ran a hand through his hair and scoffed at his own gesture before rapping his knuckles against the pale blue wood. When there was no reply he decided to ring the little button beside it. 

A stupid bell sung from within the apartment and he shifted his weight to his other leg as he checked his watch and pressed it again. The door suddenly opened with a whirlwind and a dazed and very confused Eren clutched onto the door. 

"Levi?"

"Tsk. You forgot."

"I forgot wh- Oh, shit! I fell asleep!" 

"I can see that." Levi scoffed his eyes trailing over Eren.

He swallowed when his mind finally clicked that the younger male was only wearing gym shorts and his upper body pretty much bared and on dispay to anyone. Damn, the kid was ripped, he just wanted to dig his teeth into that taunt and young flesh. Shit.

"Come in! I'll get dressed! Help yourself to coffee or tea or soda or just anything!" 

Eren ushered him into the apartment before darting away. Levi's eyes narrowed and snapped away from the flexing back muscles and those shorts hanging loosely around narrow hips. Ah, how was he going to win this? His eyes scanned the apartment, it was fairly clean with only a few books and DVD's scattered around in the living area. He was glad the brat was moderately neat and he saw the dishes done as well. 

"I really am sorry." Eren stated as he came out of another room, pulling a dark shirt over his head, giving Levi a brief glimpse of a disappearing V-line. 

"I called you."

"Forgot to take my phone off silent when I came back from the gym." he admitted, ashamed that this happened.

"You went to the gym and you're just dressing again without a bath?" Levi scoffed.

"I showered when I got home, honestly! You can smell me!" Eren gestured to his shirt and his eyes were big and serious.

Levi laughed and Eren blushed, "Okay that was weird."

"Perhaps, but I don't want you to smell the whole evening." Levi stepped closer.

Eren tensed and stepped back but Levi grabbed his wrist, tugging him closer. His other hand loosley slithered around Eren's waist as his head tilted to the side, inky locks falling over his silver eyes and Eren's breath hitched. His head ducked and Eren couldn't help but expose his neck more when lips brushed his ear and moved lower. A small nose trailed down his neck and he could feel soft fingers ghost over a small patch of skin at the small of his back where his shirt had ridden up. 

He shivered, feeling Levi's fingers press against him and his warm breath rolling over Eren's neck. A second later Levi's lips flitted over a collarbone, pressing a butterfly kiss against the flushed and tanned skin. Eren's hands grabbed Levi's shoulders and his fingers dug into the leather jacket. He pulled away slowly and met Eren's stormy eyes. 

"What a-are you doing?"

"You told me to smell you."

Eren opened his mouth but no words formed on his tongue and he just stood there, awkwardly held upright by Levi's arms. 

"You look like you're mentally struggling?" 

"N-no, I can deal with this." A determined scowl covered his face. 

"Deal with what? Are you frustrated?" 

"Yes, damn it. So l-let go." 

"Sexually?" 

"No! I'm just thinking about a lot of serious shit and you're making it harder- and now I sound like some bloody teenage girl!" 

"So sexually frustrated?" 

"Don't say that, I am not!" 

Eren looked away blushing and Levi pressed closer, "We're having a lot of these moments, Yeager." 

Eren pressed his face against Levi's chest, his body slumping against him in some way, "Who's fault is that?"

"Mmmh, I'd say yours."

"What?" Eren snapped his head up and bright eyes focused on Levi's handsome and stoic face.

"Mine too, but you are such a tempting labyrinth."

"I-I...This isn't fair." Eren muttered.

"I'm going to make it more unfair." 

"I don't underst-"

Levi hauled Eren closer, arms tightening and his mouth pressing against Eren's. His tongue swiped across Eren's bottom lip and he slipped his tongue inside when the boy gave a surprised gasp. He pulled back a few inches to bite down on Eren's lip and pull it between his own, sucking it and enjoying the strangled sound Eren gave in return. Before things got too out of hand, he retreated and held Eren's elbows to keep him steady, his legs numb from their awkward position. 

"You can't d-do that and I-" 

"I know. We'll figure it out later. Let's go before I-this- gets too far."

"Ok-kay but the..."

"Yes?" Levi let him.

"A-and the smelling?"

"Smells good, get your ass in the car." 

\--

19: 15 PM

"So where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"You...You don't have something planned?"

"Tsk, no, brat. I can't just pick something and expect that you'll like it."

Eren blushed, turning to look out the window and Levi threw him a side ways glance. 

"So what now?" He murmured.

"I want you to tell me what you want to do?" 

Eren bit his lip, forcing himself to keep calm and ignore the laced undertone he swore he heard in the other's voice. 

"I can't tell you what to do." 

"You're difficult, brat."

"You too old man."

"I'm wasting gas driving this slow with this car, so?" Levi glared.

"I...uhm.." Eren eyed him with uncertainty. 

"Pizza and the park? It's fairly quiet in the evening."

"Sounds good."

Levi nodded and kept his eyes on the road as he changed coarse. The ride was pretty quick they realized when Levi stopped in front of the Pizzeria, turning the car's ignition off. Eren turned to Levi but the latter was already out and shutting the door. He walked around the car, Eren's eyes following him as he moved and stopped beside Eren. He pulled the door open and casually leaned his arm on it while stepping to the side.

"Well, come on princess. I'm not taking your hand too."

Eren snorted, hiding the light dusting of his cheeks by looking at his feet as he climbed out the car and Levi shut the door. 

"Pfft, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Sure, come on. It's chilly outside." 

Eren followed Levi inside the building, mentally taking a note that it connected with a giant shopping centre as well. He'd have to check this out sometime, perhaps with Mikasa or Armin or even Levi. 

"Move it." Levi growled in his ear suddenly and he was plucked to the side by a hand around his elbow. 

"Sorry." Eren noticed he had stopped in the middle of the entrance to look at everything.

"Just get your head out of the clouds." 

Levi turned to a smiling waiter and gestured two with his fingers. The male smiled and asked them to follow him to the back of the restaurant to a corner booth and placed two menus on the table surface. Levi thanked him and sunk down onto the one side and Eren lingered behind the waiter.

"Sit, Eren." Levi gestured to the other side.

Eren grumpily slid in and gave the waiter a quick smile to thank him before he left.

"You okay there?"

"Yep! So what are we having?"

"Pick and choose. I'm paying."

"What, no, that's not-"

"I asked you out so you can be the girl and not pay." Levi gave a sly smile and turned his attention to the menu, ignoring Eren's adorable glares. 

The waiter returned, "So can I get you anything to drink?"

"Gin and an extra Sprite." 

The waiter nodded and turned to Eren, "I'll be a kid again and go for the soda floats."

"They are quite delicious, hmm? Which one would you prefer?" The waiter smiled.

"Hmmm." 

Eren bit his lip and Levi's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he caught the waiter's wandering gaze.

"Which do you like?" Eren asked innocently, titling his head up to look at the waiter.

Levi wanted to slam Eren's head against the table and shove his foot right up that waiter -Marco's- ass. The waiter was acting way too damn coy with his innocent and 'freckled Jesus' appearance and attitude. Oh, and Eren! Would he honestly flirt so openly with a guy in front of Levi on a date no less? 

"That's a hard decision!" The waiter laughed before leaning closer, "How bout I surprise a cutie like you?"

Levi felt like he was just forced to swallow a brick as his throat closed in, seeing Eren blushing and that freckled thing so close to -his- date. {{Poor adorable Marco XD}}

"Okay, I'd like that." Eren flashed a bright smile.

"Great!" Marco gushed before swinging around and making his way to the kitchen. 

Eren turned back to look at Levi and instantly regret it, wishing he could just look away again. The man was glaring daggers at him, another dark cloak of total black, dread and murder settling around him.

"L-levi?"

"Flirt much?"

"I wasn't flirting!" Eren's eyes bulged.

"Sure, you were just making googly eyes at him for nothing." 

Levi batted his eye lashes and threw his head to the side, mimicking what he thought Eren looked like.

"I didn't!" Eren whined and blushed again.

"Whatever." Levi scoffed.

Eren frowned and looked at his menu again, a unsettling feeling suddenly churning in his stomach. Was Levi mad at him because he thought he was flirting with the Marco guy? Was he jealous maybe? Marco returned, much to Levi's dismay.

"Your drinks. Gin and Sprite for you, handsome, and a special Chocolate and vanilla Ice-Cream float with extra popping candy for you, cutie." He smiled at Eren.

Could you be more gay? Levi thought bitterly. 

"This looks great! thanks." Eren beamed.

"Any time." Marco smiled and placed a hand on Eren's shoulder.

Levi felt like he was about to shoot right out of his chair and took a deep breath, willing the green monster to back off as he settled back against the booth cushion and looked at them again.

"That one." Eren pointed to a meaty pizza with extra cheese.

"And you?" Marco smiled at Levi.

"Same." He muttered.

Marco turned back to look at Eren, "Scary but sexy huh?" he whispered, "I'll get them."

As soon as Marco left Levi stood, surprising Eren with his sudden movements. He walked around the edge of the table and slid in next to Eren, forcing him to scoot up as he settled in next to him, throwing an arm over the back of the booth and behind Eren. 

"Levi?"

"This side is warmer." He stated, pulling out his phone and scanning through his messages. 

"O-oh." Eren nodded, deciding to not over think things. 

Levi's arm suddenly fell around his shoulder and a hand played with the locks of hair behind his ear. He froze, only daring to let his eyes dart to Levi's direction. The man was as calm and collected as ever as he typed away on his messenger. He blushed, the fingers brushing against his skull and sensitive skin in a tingling way. He looked up towards the kitchen and saw Marco quickly turning away. Was he watching them and Levi noticed or something? The waiter turned back, two pizza trays in his hands as he made his way to them.

"Enjoy." He smiled, a bit more quiet.

"Thank you." Eren nervously smiled.

Levi muttered a thanks before Marco looked at his hand in Eren's hair and backed away again with a plastered on smile.

"Levi?" 

Levi slid his phone into his pocket and his hand retreated, "Mmm?"

"What are you doing?" 

"Nothing." he shrugged.

He pulled away and cut into his own pizza, pulling the pieces apart and digging in. Eren followed his lead and did the same. Levi took a gulp of his Gin and pulled a face before pushing it away again and taking a bite of his food.

"You're filthy." He muttered.

"Huh?"

Levi turned and leaned forward in a flash, his tongue swiping at the corner of Eren's mouth before he pulling away, the movement just as quick as the first. 

"Eat properly, damn brat."

Eren blinked, nodded and awkwardly continued with his meal for a while.

Levi's arm fell in between them and Eren stiffened when a hand brushed his thigh under the table. His head snapped to the side and saw Levi gesture to someone for the cheque. What the hell was he doing? He swallowed as the fingers trailed a line dangerously close to his groin. He looked at the table, eyes wide and hazy as he tried to figure out what the man was playing at. Should he do it too? He swallowed, feeling the faintest touch over the fabric of his dark jeans and he tried to shift away.

The fingers swiftly dug into his thigh like talons and he ceased all movement, clamping a hand over his mouth to stop the sound he made. He turned to see two sets of eyes looking at him; Levi's and ...Marco's! God, he was seeing Eren's reaction and Levi's hand mysteriously moving beneath the table. He slowly began to shake his head and opened his mouth but Levi beat him to it.

"I asked for the cheque."

"I'll send it over." Marco said as he turned to leave.

"Levi, excuse me please." Eren said quickly and shuffled around the table, getting out at the other end. 

Levi's confused eyes followed the brat through the restaurant, seeing him pass a beaming Marco before going into the restroom. Not a moment later he saw Marco slipping through the door as well. He sat up in an instant, that freckled bastard! Levi slid out of the booth, seething as he made his way to the restrooms, he pushed the door open before letting it shut with a harsh smack. His murderous gaze fell on two bodies at the other side of the room. 

Eren was pressed against the marble sink-counter his hands clutching the edges next to him. Marco was in front of him, leaning over him as his own hands was closed around Eren's. Both their heads turned to look at the door, or rather the angry midget in front of it. 

"L-Levi?"

"I do believe your boss is searching for you, Marco." Levi said through clenched teeth and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Ohh! Right!" Marco chuckled and backed away, pushing past Levi as he hurried out.

Levi's glare turned to Eren and he swallowed. 

"What the fuck was going on here?" 

"N-nothing! He was looking at my eyes, h-he thought I wore contacts or something!"

"Yeah, and I believe in fairies," Levi made his way towards Eren," I hope you weren't leading him on while we were on a date."

Eren leaned back, trying to get some distance between them when Levi took Marco's spot.

"I wasn't!"

Levi's finger traced the side of Eren's face, his brows furrowed in contemplation. 

"Maybe I'm selfish to expect you to be mine when there isn't anything for us." He murmured.

"Levi-"

"Why do I feel like this over a brat?"

Eren growled and pulled Levi's collar, wrapping his legs around Levi's waist and crashing his mouth against the raven head's. Levi was caught off guard for a moment but made a speedy recovery, hands grabbing Eren's thighs and lifting him up to comfortably sit on the counter. Eren's fingers combed through the short strands of hair at the back of Levi's head until they found the messy longer ones and tugged at them. Levi pulled Eren closer, his teeth biting down on Eren's lip and tugging at it. 

Eren opened his mouth obediently and Levi let his tongue press into the sweet mouth, stroking Eren's tongue as well. Eren's grip tightened and his legs did the same, causing Levi to groan slightly.

"Geez, kid." He breathed into Eren's mouth, before pulling away.

Eren was panting, eyes hazy as he held onto Levi and the man swallowed.

"Maybe one more kiss." 

He pressed his mouth to Eren's once more and then let him go.

"Come on. This isn't the time nor the place."

"Obviously." Eren breathed and slid down, adjusting his clothes.

\--

"Thank you." Levi gave Marco the Money and the bill, pulling Eren with him.

"Thank you for choosing us for your dining tonight, please come again." Marco beamed.

Eren gave a quick nod and wave as he ducked his head, hiding his bright red cheeks behind his hair as he followed Levi out the door. 

"Let's look around before we go?" Levi muttered.

Eren nodded again and fell into a stride next to Levi, following him into the Mall. They passed many windows, occasionally stopping to look at something and exchange a few thoughts before moving on. Eren stopped in front of an art shop and carefully scanned the specials in the brightly lit windows. 

"You into art, kid?" 

"I draw from time to time. This place has a lot of cool things," Eren pointed to a shelf, "Check it out. They got pretty cool crafting idea books for kids too. Think Mikasa will like that?"

Levi stepped closer, looming closely behind Eren as he peered over Eren's shoulder.

"She might. She is pretty hands on about things." he hummed.

Eren was about to respond when he caught a child's face in his peripheral vision and turned his head slightly. The child was pointing at them and frowning, calling to his mother who was busy looking at things in the window of another shop. 

"Mommy! Is that what daddy said is wrong?" 

The mother turned around with a frown and met Eren's gaze.

"Daddy said it was wrong for men to be that close. Are they like that, mommy? Mommy why is it wrong?" The child continued even though the mother tried to hush him.

Levi turned around as well and glared at the child, finally shutting the young boy up and the mother worriedly eyed them. 

Levi turned to Eren, "Come on."

He turned back to the woman while his hand found Eren's and their fingers laced. The woman looked like she was about to go on her knees and apologize but Levi waved a hand at her. Eren's eyes fell on their conjoined hands, his heart hammering in his chest again.

"You should tell your husband to get his," Levi mouthed 'shit', "Straight, okay?" 

The woman gave a knowing nod and Levi turned back, pulling Eren along and shushing him. 

"Levi?"

Levi stopped outside and let Eren's hand go, the boy feeling kind of cold without the other's warmth.

"You okay?" 

"Levi?"

"Are you okay, brat?" Levi glared at him.

"I'm f-fine." He nodded.

"Let's go to the park, we still need to talk." Levi said and turned around. 

"We're walking?" 

"It's just across the street, idiot." Levi called.

Eren only noticed the large trees and gates at that moment and almost hit his forehead with his palm. He looked up at the sky when a cold gust went through him and he rubbed his arms, the thin long sleeved T-shirt barely helping. Damn the weather, he thought as he followed Levi through the park's silver gates. It was a huge ass park, he noted as his eyes scanned the grassy plains. 

"You cold?" 

"No, it's fine."

"Take my jacket."

"No, really. It's fine."

Levi's arm wrapped around Eren's waist and he pulled the babysitter closer against his side as they walked. Eren accepted the warm touch and gave a soft thank you. Levi nodded, remaining quiet while his heart was protesting against his ribcage. He stopped at a bench and pulled Eren with him to sit tucked beneath his arm. 

"I'm not baby."

"I don't care, you'll catch a cold."

"Fine."

There was a slight pause where they just sat there in silence before Eren turned to look at Levi.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about you and Erwin?"

Levi sighed, "There's not much to tell. Why do you want to know about him?"

"I heard a few things...I just want to know."

"He is an ex and we had history. A story for another time."

"Do you two still...have something?"

"Friends with benefits crap? No."

"Oh."

"And why are you so worried about that brat?" Levi glanced at a frowning Eren.

"I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this. Kinda like those reality shows, huh?" Eren murmured, leaning his head against Levi's shoulder.

"Hmmm."

"So I want you to tell me what to do."

"Me?"

"Yes. I'm obviously attracted to you and you..eh...you know all those things we did. I just want to know..."

"You're asking me to tell you if you should quit or if I'll be willing to continue?"

Eren remained quiet, eyes strained on the stone path beneath their feet.

"This is a kind of first for me too. I don't know either."   
Eren bit his lip and blinked before nodding his head and getting up, "We should go then."

"Eren."

The babysitter wrapped his arms around himself again, speeding up his pace when he heard Levi's footsteps behind him. And just when things couldn't get even worse, the first drop hit the back of Eren's neck and the icy rain drop slid down his spine. He had to hold back a sharp yelp as he looked up at the sky.

"Fucking really! Now!" He yelled as he moved, the rain falling harder in response to his outburst. 

"Can you fucking stop , brat?" Levi yelled from behind him.

"I'm getting soaked!" he yelled back. 

A dark fabric suddenly fell over his head and he stopped, turning around just as Levi's strong arms encircled his body, pulling him close to the younger male. He peered down, eyes wide and child-like and his face almost completely hidden behind Levi's jacket.

"I told you to take it." Levi scolded.

"Listen, brat. Let's just take it as it goes okay?"

"What does that mean, Levi?!"

"I can't do this now!" Levi shook Eren, "This is getting too serious way too fast."

Eren frowned, his lips tainted blue at the corners and the bottom lip quivering in the slightest. How was he going to do this when they kept having ....THIS!?

"Let me go. Please." Eren whispered hoarsely and his lids lowered.

"I don't want to, brat." 

"But you don't-"

"I want you, Eren! I want to do fucking unspeakable things to you but I have to control myself here!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"You can shut up and let me kiss you."

Eren's eyes snapped open and he almost swallowed his tongue when his blurry vision cleared. Levi was staring up at him, dark hair sticking to his pale and wet skin, rain drops rolling down his face and falling over his inky lashes; dangerous silver-blue eyes looking at him from beneath them. Warm hands took a hold of his jaw and closed around his cheeks, pulling him closer. 

He allowed the warmth to flood his cold skin and almost sighed when Levi brushed his warm and wet lips against Eren's own. The kiss was very different from the other they shared. It was just a simple press of lips, offering warmth and an unknown promise. Levi pulled away and hugged a shivering Eren to him, rubbing his back.

"We'll figure this out?"

"Yes, Eren. I'm sure."

"O-Okay."

"We're going to get sick."

"I know." Eren chuckled.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope? XD
> 
> I'll try to update at least once or twice a week when I get the chance!


	6. Hey, I still don't know what we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this a few days ago, but the drive to my family was excruciatingly long, hot and just frustrating so I struggled to write. But I just had to update this atleast with a mini filler-ish chapter or something. Not happy about how it turned out but I'm just leaving it. The following chapters will be longer, filled with a lot more angst, smexyness, jealousy and a ton of other shit hopefully. 
> 
> If you'd like to see anything else in the story, please feel free to let me know :) Read on now, lovelies~

28 June, Tuesday. 13:34 PM

\--

"You sure you're suppose to be here? Not to be rude or anything!" 

"It's fine! Old sour puss won't be too upset with me." Hanje laughed.

"He said something about stealing his keys back." Eren mused.

"Oh, crap. I'll just hide them better! Or somewhere he can't reach." she snorted. 

Eren had to cover his mouth to stop the chortles spewing from his lips. Mikasa glared up from her doll collection, throwing Hanje a pointing finger and the woman laughed, waving her hands in a dismissive manner. 

"So whennnnn are you going to visit us?"

"Visit you?"

"At the academy, silllly! I wanna take a good look at those eyes of yoursss." Hanje wiggled her way onto the couch to sit next to Eren. 

"W-why you wanna do thattt?" He moved back instinctively.

"Why not! Have you seen those orbs?!"

"Yeah, mirror," Eren chuckled nervously, "But don't you teach or instruct as well?"

"Totally!"

"Then why look at them where people fight?"

"Ohhh no, sweetie! IIIII don't do the kickboxing thing, I'm a nurse, doctor, information sponge! All that."

"Information?" 

"I just loooove to cut them open and see what goodies they have when I fix them up again!" 

"Huhhh?" 

"Injuries! They get a bit rough and tough and I get a loooot of patients to disect and discover all those juicy delicious secrets, "She stated as if it was the most normal thing ever, "I call them my little titans.

Eren worriedly eyed the gushing female, opening his mouth to retort but she beat him too it.

"Sayyyy, Erennnn."

"Eh, yeah?"

"What's it like having a dick?"

"What!" Eren's head snapped to the side, eyes zoning in on the kid.

Mikasa's head popped up and her eyes narrowed. Eren held up one finger and she showed him two.  
Damn it, now he owes her two bucks when it was 'aunt blabber mouth' doing all the inappropriate language. 

"Like what's it being a guy? I wannna know! Maybe I want to be a guy." She made a thoughtful face and Eren cringed.

"Uhm, I don't think that is something I can really explain, since I don't know what it's like for girls." He answered truthfully.

"Booo." She pouted.

When Hanje's face suddenly brightened out of no where and her pout morphed into a twisted and demented grin, Eren felt his throat constrict. 

"H-Hanje?"

"Can I see?"

"See?"

"Yeah! Oh, please show me yours cutiiiie. I wonder if the jewels resemble those pretty jewel eyesss!"

"Mikasa is here! Don't say that, Hey!" Eren grabbed his groin, covering it and protecting his honor with all his might from the insane female. 

"It's okay! I'm a doctor-"

"Still trying to get into little boys' pants?"

The two people on the couch spun around to peer over the couch at the figure behind them. Hanje rolled off the couch and jumped up, playfully saluting him as the kid hurried over to him with a girlish giggle.

"Uncle Erwin!" 

A sudden nausiating feeling crawled it's way into Eren's body and he stood with shaky legs.

"Jesus, does everyone have a key except me?" He muttered.

"No," Erwin laughed as he picked Mikasa up, "Hanje steals them and I have one for emergencies. You should steal one and go make a copy, hmm?

Eren glanced at him, instantly regretting it as the man kindly smiled at him and winked. He ducked his head, hiding his blushing face beneath his messy locks. Damn, this fucking giant was also sexy he irritably noted; different from Levi but both possessed an equal beauty. An undercut with the blonde hair at the top of his head neatly combed back from his face and revealing bright blue eyes which popped against his tanned skin was like icing to the cake. (The cake meaning his tempting body.) He was rather brauny and tall with clothes straining over the expanse of muscle, perfect for a magazine cover about rich and single playboys. 

Eren wanted to slap himself for thinking such things about the man that probably did a lot with his Levi. Well, not HIS, but whatever!

"Eren?"

He looked up, pulled from his thoughts and realizing he had been spoken to. It was Erwin. 

"Sorry, say again?"

"Wandering mind, hmm?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I said Hanje has to leave so I can keep you and Mikasa company."

Eren's eyes widened and his heart jumped, he definately didn't want to be alone with this guy!

"You're making me leaveeee." Hanje whined, grabbing her lab coat and handbag.

"You said no other nurses except for your trainees. Now they just fucked it up so it's your baby."

Eren was about to say something about the cuss but refrained from doing so when he saw Erwin sneak a rolled up note into Mikasa's tiny and waiting hand. 

"Booo. Fine! Byeeee Ereeeen. I'll see you sooon!" She called as she scurried out the apartment and slammed the door behind her. 

"Geez, doesn't she know how to shut a door?" He chuckled, flashing a white and dazzling smile.

Eren fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, quite uncomfortable with the idea of him being alone with the man. 

"Uh, you can go. If you want to! Cause we'll be okay and stuff." Eren rushed with a tense smile. 

"It's not at all a bother." Erwin grinned, letting Mikasa down.

"Oh, okay then."

"You don't want me here?"

"No, no. It's fine." Eren gave a fake smile.

"Good! How about we make something to eat?" 

"Yeah, sure."

Eren slowly made his way around the couch, his body radiating with tense and attentive impulses. A hand wrapped around his elbow and he yanked his arm away as if it was being burned.

"Hey, didn't mean to startle you. Seemed a bit lost and shaken there." Erwin explained.

"Didn't mean to freak." Eren mumbled as an apology and Erwin nodded as he followed him into the kitchen.

Eren wanted to strangle himself for being so daft and out of it, hating to think of himself looking like a damsel in distress or with issues or something. 

"So what we making?"

"Hmm, I don't know. What would you like?" Eren turned to look at Erwin who was leaning back against the kitchen island. 

He shuddered when he saw the devious spark in those blue eyes and wished he didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid I can't have what I like. Or maybe I can." the man shrugged.

Eren gave a strained and quick chuckle before turning away and opening the fridge, pulling out a soda bottle and putting it on the counter as he closed the door again. 

"Well, there is pretty much everything here. So I dunno what to get. Kid likes sweet things but I don't want her teeth to rot." He laughed, scanning the insides of the cabin. 

"I like sweet things too." He heard rather close behind him.

"Y-yeah but they make me sick sometimes." Eren tried to steer the conversation in another direction. 

"They do?" He felt the light ghosting of breath touch the back of his ear.

He swallowed, nodding as he stared at his hands clutching the edge of the counter. He could feel it bubble in his stomach as the man closed in on him and his teeth clenched. What the hell was he doing? Two arms came from behind and hands much bigger than his own covered his. 

"What are you doing?"

"I think I'm taking what I'd like, just as you asked a few moments ago." He chuckled into Eren's ear. 

Eren twisted around between the man and the counter, scowling up at him as he easily towered over the student. His hand pressed at Erwin's chest insistently and the bubbling worsened.

"Please back away." Eren tried to be polite but it was more of a hiss.

"I'm only trying to whoo you and steal a kiss if you'd let me."

Eren blushed but he shook his head, "I won't."

"You're certain?"

Eren had to take a deep breath as he tried to get out of the cage he was trapped in. He needed to stay calm and not lose his temper which he had in control for the past five months. It'll all be for nothing if he burst now and spoil his entire progress record. Those damn therapy classes were not just for fun after all!

Erwin leaned closer and his lips brushed against Eren's cheekbone. The student tried to look behind him to see if Mikasa was nearby but he had no such luck and his excuse to leave was in vain. He could probably just knock this man away like he had done to many in the past, but once again, his progress and job was on the line. Violence was not the answer, besides, this man was a fucking fighting instructor and a giant. 

"L-Levi." Eren stuttered.

"Oh, he won't mind if we had a bit of fun. You're just the babysitter after all.

No! No, that was not all he was!

"No, this-"

Erwin pressed his finger against Eren's mouth and wrapped a strong arm around his lean hips, letting his mouth touch Eren's jaw.

God, Levi, Please. Where are you? 

 

{A/N I wanted to end the chapter there, buuuuut...}

\-- 

Levi shut the door behind him, groaning as he let his bag slip from his shoulder to the table near the door. He lazily rubbed a hand over his eyes, not paying much attention to anything as he walked. 

"Hey, Corporal. Finally back?"

"Shut up, eyebrows." Levi muttered, racking his brain for the reason to the giant's...unexpected visit. 

"It's late, why are you here?"

"You seem to have forgotten you asked me to send you the crazy person?"

"Oh, must've slipped my mind. Those fucktards went all out tonight."

"That why you're so late?"

"Uh. Where's the brat?" Levi pulled his jacket off.

"In her room, she's out like a light." 

"Not mine, the other one."

"I'm not sure what- Ohh bright eyes?"

What? I called him that. Levi pulled his face, scowling at Erwin.

"Bright eyes is the babysitter."

"I get it, why'd he leave? I'm not paying him to fucking ditch my child."

"Relax there, he got sick," Levi's brows arched for a split second, "I said he can go, I'd wait here."

"Sick, what's he got?"

"Was a bit red," Erwin snickered, "Feverish I mean, perhaps a bit shaky and unstable too."

Levi's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and he leaned over the back of the couch, hand clamping down onto Erwin's shoulder. Within seconds Erwin was squirming like a cat being strangled and pulled through a vacuum, face pressed into the couch as Levi increased the pressure of his fingers. 

"L-Lev-v-i! P-pleas-e!"

"Erwin."

"I did n-nothin-g!" 

Erwin made a grab at Levi, pulling him over the couch and onto the ground as he straddled him with a grin.

"Someone's a bit upset."

"I'm not in the mood, you fucking hulk."

Levi pushed the man off and got up, pushing his hair out of his face. 

"Thanks for watching Mikasa. Now get your ass out of my house."

"So commanding." Erwin joked.

"Bite me."

"Thought I shouldn't do that anymore?" he leaned in close to Levi's face.

"Right, I forgot how filthy you are." Levi pushed his face away.

"You wound me, short shit."

"See the worry in my eyes, Colossal." 

Erwin laughed, grabbing his own jacket and keys before heading out.

"Oh, and Erwin."

"Hmmm?"

"Stay away from my babysitter." Levi shut the door, leaving no room for Erwin to retort. 

He flipped the light switches and shut the TV off as he made his way to Mikasa's room, pushing the door open to peer inside. He opened a drawer to pull out a pair of Disney pj's and made his way to the side of the bed where a mess of raven hair drowned a pillow. Levi sat down next to the curled up ball, carefully pulling her to lean against him as he pulled her shirt over her head and replaced it with a night shirt. 

Levi laid her down again and pulled her skirt off, lifting each leg to put her feet into shorts and pulling them over her hips. He sighed, leaning down to pull the covers over her and getting up. With a final kiss to her forehead he closed the door and made his way to his own room. He shut the door behind him and rubbed his eyes yet again, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and plopping down onto his bed. 

\--

23:42 PM 

"Hello?"

"I've called three times."

"Sorry."

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Eren."

"Levi."

"Don't give me fucking attitude, you little shit. You left before I got home!"

Eren bit his lip, "I..Erwin stayed."

"He said you got sick."

"Sick? Why wo-Oh, y-yeah I got sick."

"You suck at lying." Levi scoffed. 

"I...Sorry." His answer was timid and unsure.

"What happened, Eren?"

"Nothing much." 

"Why won't you tell me?"

Silence stretched over the line and Eren sighed, "Where were you?"

"Got stuck with crazy bastards. The class was fucking out of control."

"Oh..."

Eren couldn't really blame him, now could he?

"Did Hanje do anything?"

"No."

"Did Erwin?"

He couldn't blame him either, the guy doesn't know anything.

"No, please forget about this. I'll feel better and I'll see you tomorrow." 

"I want to see you now."

Eren shuddered, sinking further into his pillows, "Me too."

"I'd come over if I could."

"I know. I wish you could."

"You sound like shit, what's eating you?"

"Not you. All the wrong guys are trying-" Eren blushed, palming his forehead, "N-no I-"

"Other guys, huh?"

"No, no!"

"Are people trying their luck, and you don't know what to do because I don't make my intentions clear?"

"Wow, where's Levi?"

"Shut up and answer me."

"Okay fine, I think it's unfair that you look so damn hot all the time and here I'm just struggling like school girl, fussing over you. I feel like I'm stressing over crap and things happened and now it's just weird because the guy is your friend and I couldn't tell him cause I thought you'd kill me and I just wanted to have you there to show him we have something, I mean if we are! But what can I...oh, shit. L-levi?" 

"You lied about Erwin, Eren."

"No, nothing-"

"It looks like I'll have to do something about it."

"Huh, like what?"

"Well, I can't pee on you to claim you so I'll have to think of something else." 

"You want to bite me instead?"

"Do you want me to fucking bite you raw?"

"I'm not sure if I'm into that."

"We'll find out."

"You confuse me, old man."

"So do you, damn brat."

"Are..you going to fix it?"

"Eren." Levi sounded a bit hoarse, his voice deeper and laced with a light and struggling undertone. 

Eren clamped a hand over his mouth and his heart hammered in his chest. Yep, total school girl. 

"Levi, I jus-" 

"Daddy!" a voice rung in his ear and he heard shuffling and Levi's shushing on the other side of the line. 

"Eren. I have to go." 

"Oh, yeah. Sure, it's okay." Eren whispered, afraid of going even more over-board. He probably took this way to far. 

"Go sleep then.." 

"Night, Levi." 

"Oh and Eren?" 

"Yeah?"

"We're not done." The whisper rung in his ear and he could almost feel the breath tickling them.

"Y..yes." 

"Okay, g~o~o~d n~i~g~h~t, Eren." A seductive tone.

Peep. Disconected. 

The phone fell from Eren's hands and he needed another shower.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed the second part. =_= Hope it's still okay! I'll definately take more time and write a good chapter after this. :*
> 
> P.S Erwin is noooot the bad guy :P


	7. Mien~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the update is. x_x

\--

01 July, Friday. 17:21 PM.

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I have to go get ready."

"You look fine, Eren."

"Nope, need a shower and I have to meet up with Jean."

"The horse-face?"

"The one and only; he has my laptop charger and I need it."

"Tch. You kids and technology."

"Hey! I have work to do."

"Sure, kid. Be back by 8."

"Okay."

"Need me to come and pick you up?"

"Thanks but I'll be fine."

Eren slung a bag over his shoulder, waving at Mikasa as he made his way to the door. Levi swiftly stepped forwward, lacing his slender fingers with Eren's own and bringing him to a stop. Eren peered down over his shoulder and tried to hide his face behind his hair.

"Ye?"

"You okay, brat?"

"Sure, don't stress."

"I know you're lying, I will find you out."

Eren snorted and Levi pulled him closer, "I'll make you talk whether you want to or not."

The cool and threatening breath ghosted over Eren's face and he blushed, nodding before pulling away and leaving a scowling Levi behind him. This night was going to be a fucking long one.

\-- 19:48 PM

"Woah, bro! Long time no see."

"Hey there, brat."

"Not a brat anymore!"

"Sure, Isabelle."

"Uncwle Leeewwwyyy!"

"Hey, kid. You got big."

Levi helped the blonde boy into his arms and Farlan happily threw his arms around Levi's shoulders.

"I'm a whole 3 yeaws owld, uncwle Lewy."

"Woah, what's your mother been feeding you!"

Farlan paused, a tiny frown etched onto his adorable face as he thought about the question. Finally he gave up and scowled at his mother who laughed in return as she took him and slung him onto her hip.

"You going to say hello and then play with Mika?"

Farlan's eyes brightened and he gave a gapped toothed smile, "Mika, Mika!"

A smile tugged at Levi's lips and pointed to the living-room, eyeing the door after Isabelle moved away. She pecked his cheek but his mind was far gone and else where.

"Leviiiiiii."

Levi groaned as he trudged towards the kitchen, "What?"

"Where is the cutttttiiiiiie?"

"He'll be here, it's barely 8. You people are just insane and too early."

"Boooo, don't be meannnn. I wanna see himmmm."

"God, just give him some peace and quiet, shitty glasses."

"Awh, I want himmm!"

"No."

Hanje opened her mouth but a hand firmly grabbed her head and yanked her back, saving her from falling over the back of the couch as she hung on it like a bloody ape.

"Don't push it." Erwin muttered at her before slipping into the kitchen as well.

"Hey, cranky pants."

"Go away, Erwin."

"Need any help?"

"No, the food is done. Just salads and some dips left."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I don't like anyone touching my food anyway."

Erwin snorted, leaning against a counter, "I know."

Levi didn't bother to reply and continued gathering ingredients and pushing things into the oven to keep them heated. Erwin's eyes followed the gracefull and skilled movements of Levi's limbs and he almost wanted to smirk. Fancy ass.

"Sooo."

Levi ignored him.

"It's already 20:13."

"Your point?"

"Where's bright eyes?"

Levi wanted to cringe.

"Probably on his way."

"Oh, you sure?"

Levi grunted a yes.

"I'd like to see him again, he looks interesting."

Levi's fingers tightened around the handle of a chopping knife, "That so?"

"Hmm. Sexy and fiesty little thing too."

You better shut up, Eye brows.

"Is he single?"

I'm going to murder you.

"No."

His voice was cold as he brought the knife down onto the board, slicing through a tomato.

"You sure? He doesn't seem taken."

"He is."

"We'll see, maybe I can change his mind." Erwin wiggled his brows.

"I doubt that." Levi smirked, throwing a drying towel over his shoulder and moved on to the cucumber.

"Indeed we will." Erwin grabbed a slice and popped it between his lips.

Levi just brushed him off as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

\--

When the doorbell rung, Hanje was the first one to dash towards it, Mikasa and Farlan hot on her heels. The door swung open and Eren gave a bright smile, arms opening as Mikasa jumped onto him.

"Erennnnnn! You're here!" Hanje squealed.

"Hey."

"Eren! Look, look! My nephew is here."

Farlan gave a shy smile and Eren bent down to shake his hand, "Hey there buddy."

Hanje ushered Farlan closer so she could get Eren to stand. Hesitantly he let Eren pick him up and broke into giggles when Eren pulled a funny face. He pressed passed Hanje with the two kids on his hips and came face to face with a short red head, hands on her hips and wide, forest green eyes trailing over him.

He smiled nervously. "Hi, there. I'm Eren."

The woman broke into a smile, "I'm Isabelle! Levi's sis and that little monster is Farlan."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Looks like he warmed up to you right away." She noted with surprised eyes.

"He has that effect on people." Hanje laughed, giving his shoulders a squeeze from behind.

Eren chuckled and nodded, leaning down to let the kids down and return the welcomed hug from the tiny woman.

"Let's tell the others he's here!" Hanje pulled Isobel away and after her into the living room.

Eren blinked and stared at them as they slipped through the glass doors only a few meters away. His scanned the room and he clamped a hand over his mouth as someone grip his arm and he was pulled around the corner and into the kitchen. He stumbled into Levi's embrace and shuddered before relaxing into it and returning the warm gesture.

"You're late."

"Jean's fault."

Levi huffed and Eren straightened, smiling down at the angry daddy. His hands suddenly grabbed Levi's face and he pulled the man onto his toes, firmly pressing his mouth against Levi's for a chaste kiss.

"Why'd you do that, Yeager?"

"I...uh missed you. And...youkindalooktoohottonight!"

Eren almost exploded right there, having that short model pressed so close against him. He was wearing dark jeans again, snug around his hips and tucked into black ankle boots. For once his upper body was clothed in a short T-shirt, revealing those delicious bumps of muscle covering his arms. The shirt stretched across the sculpted chest in just the right way and Eren's mouth and fingers itched to just cover it with them.

"Say again?"

"N-nothing!" Eren waved his hands in front of him with a blushing grin.

"Hmm, you might wanna go cool down before we go out there."

Eren's ears reddened further and he pushed Levi's shoulder, "S-shut up."

Levi smirked as he left the kitchen with a red as the flames of hell Eren trailing behind him.

"Hey, idiots. My babysitter is here. This is Eren."

Levi pointed at a smiling brunette and two males stood, putting their drinks down.

"We've already met, bro." Isobel laughed.

Erwin stepped forward and another tall man followed him.

"Hey there, how you feeling?" Erwin smiled like a caring mother.

He leaned in closer to Eren as if he was checking him for any injuries and worry etched into his handsome features. Levi's jaw clenched as he watched a uncomfortable Eren nod and step back. Erwin retreated with a grin and the other man stepped forward with an extended hand.

"Name's Oluo."

"Nice to meet you." Eren shook his hand.

"We gonna eat or whattt?"

"Hanje, the kid just got here." Erwin spoke.

"Yeah! He must be starving."

"No, I'm fin-"

"Come on, Levi! Bring us the goods!" Isabelle grinned.

Oluo leaned an arm on Eren's shoulder, "Hope you gotta appetite, boy."

"Sure." Eren grinned.

"You people just can't wait," Levi shook his head, "Get your asses to the table."

Eren wandered around the table, eyes scanning the seats and then the people around him.

"Sit there next to mine, brat." Levi called as he tugged a whining Hanje towards the kitchen.

Eren pulled the chair out but a firm hand on his forearm prevented him from going further. His wide eyes darted to the side, body tensing as his gaze fell on light baby blue eyes.

"You can sit next to me." Erwin smiled.

"I think I'm all right." Eren whispered with a huff.

"Come on, don't be so uptight." Erwin's smile grew wider.

Eren glanced around, deciding not to make a scene as a few pairs of eyes settled on him. The hand tightened on his arm and he nodded, sitting down next to Erwin instead. He eyed the open seats, realizing either Hanje or Levi was going to sit opposite of him and he sure as hell wished it wasn't Levi.

\--

Levi glared through the open space of the bar, seeing Eren seated next to the bloody giant and Oluo lecturing the kid over some career shit from the other side of the table. Hanje darted out with dishes in her hands and Levi hot on her heels. With tense shoulders he allowed Hanje to take the meat dishes from his hands and he slid into his seat, cold eyes catching bewildered teal ones.

He sported a nasty look before returning to his normal stoic self and helped himself to the steamy delicacies he prepared. Eren chewed the inside of his cheek, a sneakered foot tapping uneasily beneath the table. Quietly he piled food onto his plate, eyes darted every few seconds to see if Levi was looking. The man seemed to be in a rather foul mood as he chewed his food, back rigid and ready to strike at any moment.

Eren almost choked on his food when warmth enveloped his knee. He chewed quickly, grabbing his glass of soda and greedily gulping it down. The hand on his knee crept higher and the fingers moved to the inside of his thigh. He could feel the tips of his ears heat up with embarrassment. He turned to look at Erwin but the man's attention was on Isabelle. He scowled as the blonde's hand wandered further and he pressed his knees together, trying to stop the advancement.

"You should worry about those brows, those things are gonna kill someone!"

"You're mouth is going to kill someone."

"Bitch, don't kill my vibe." Isabelle whined, waving her knife around.

"Shut up and just fucking eat." Levi snapped.

"Who stole the captain's cake?" Oluo teased.

Hanje kicked Oluo's chair and his chortles of laughter turned into chortles of pain as his teeth crashed down on his tongue.

"Owww, Thy bith my tongth! Bithhh."

Laughter broke out around the table and Levi just ignored it, stabbing a carrot with his fork.

"Sayyyy, Eren. You okayyyyy?" Hanje teased.

"Uh, yeah!" He grinned.

"You're a bit redddd."

"Ohh! Uhm, I think I just swallowed something wrong. Excuse m-me!"

Levi's eyes zoned in on him as he jumped up and Erwin's hand retracted as he turned to question the student, "What about your food?"

"I'm done, thank y-you, Levi!"

Eren scurried out of the room, eyes following his fleeing shape before they continued their useless banter. Levi stood, pushing his chair aside as he motioned for Erwin to follow him.

\--

Eren pushed his hair out of his face, letting the cool water soothe his burning cheeks as he turned the tap. He pulled the door open, pausing in the doorway and pearing around the door frame. Hushed voices peaked his interest but the sight that followed did not. Levi was pressed against his bed-room door, Erwin encassing him with his bulky arms and the smaller male's hands gripping the giant's shirt. He heard Levi curse before Erwin was pushed down and Levi got on top of him, leaning down as Erwin's hands grasped the raven's biceps. Eren wanted to throw up.

Eren hurried back into the bathroom, eyes darting around when he remembered the door which connected with Mikasa's room. He sprinted forward, throwing the door open before closing it with a loud smack as he hurried towards the glass doors. He stepped outside, kicking the lounging chair on the balcony.

"Fuck! Mother of-uhjj." Angrily he shook his foot.

He racked his fingers through his messy hair, clutching the railing next to him as he breathed in and sucked cold air into his lungs.

"You okay there, kid?"

Eren jumped, flinging his back against the railing as he turned around.

"Yeah, sure." he replied quietly, still seeing Erwin pressing Levi against the wall.

"You jealous, you little shit?"

"What!?"

"You shouldn't fucking peep on people." Levi snapped icily.

His hands grabbed Erens collar, pushing him down onto the lounging chair and straddling his hips.

"I didn't fucking peep!" Eren pushed furiously at Levi's chest, "It's not my fault you're sucking his face in the middle of a damn room!"

"Tch. You can be glad that's all I was sucking." Levi hissed, hands gripping Eren's collar tighter.

Eren's scowled, "Well if you want to so badly, why don't you just go and suck his cock!"

Levi's eyes narrowed into icy cold and dark slits, his lips pressing into a thin line and turning white from the pressure brought upon them.

Eren hesitated for a moment under the murderous gaze but held his ground, challenging the man as his fingers dug further into Levi's dress shirt.

"Why do I want you." The man said eerily calm and coldly, catching Eren off guard.

"You just screw with my head and you're a fucking brat, barely a real man."

Eren bit down on his teeth hissing as he continued with his struggling.

"Then just let me go and I'll get Erwin!"

"He is a real man isn't he, _Brat_?" Levi bit back.

"You fucking jerk!" Eren spat out, fists hammering against the hard chest beneath them.

Levi grabbed Eren's hands, restraining them above his head with one of his own. Eren's wrists groaned in response to the harsh iron grip around them, Levi's fingers bruising the skin.

"You're an idiot, Eren." Levi stated.

"Oh, please tell me why!" the answer laced thickly with sarcasm.

"I saw you two, he made you blush and waver," Eren's eyes widened, " He wouldn't back down like I requested."

"I didn-"

"And you know what else? _Je ne le crois pas_. "

Levi laughed darkly in the brunette's ear and Eren shuddered, truely shocked by Levi's tone of voice, "He touched you. In front of me and you just sat there."

For a moment the boy was stuck at the French part before realizing Levi had mentioned he was from France.

Eren cringed, squeezing his eyes shut, "He's threatening and I...I didn't want you to see."

Levi sighed, "Maybe this is why I shouldn't deal with brats."

His free hand gripped Eren's chin and he turned the students face to the side regarding him closely.

"What am I going to do with you now?" Eren bit his lip unconsciously, dark crimson spilling from it as he tried to reign his temper in and lock it away once more.

"You don't know what you want." Eren whispered timidly, "One moment you're leading me on and the next I feel like I just dreamt all that shit. I don't get you."

Levi allowed his thumb to slowly caress Eren's jaw.

"It's your fault, damn kid." Levi dove down, his fingers digging into Eren's skin and his mouth devouring the student's own.

Eren's mouth opened, his eyes blurred and Levi pushed his tongue into the wet heat. The muscle explored the tainted mouth, lapping at every crease and curve as it went along. His tongue flicked against another and stroked the fighting appendage, tasting copper. Eren coughed, struggling to breathe as his mouth was being assaulted. Levi pulled away, choosing to continue with his assault on Eren's neck, while the boy sucked in puffs of air. His skilled fingers pulled at the buttons of Eren's shirt, popping them open one by one as he tugged the material away from his desired target.

When Eren's tanned neck was fully exposed, Levi went for the kill and his teeth burried themselves in the smooth flesh. Eren called out, his body jerking and his arms trying to free themselves as his head fell back. His fingers formed fists and his head thrashed to the side, feeling Levi's teeth sink deeper and his warm tongue lapping at the blood when the pearly whites broke the skin. Levi sucked deeply, pulling the flesh between his lips and letting his hand move to hold Eren's quivering shoulder down.

"L-levi!" Eren tried breathlessly, his wrists painfully screaming and his body already aroused, the thrilling pain mixing with pleasure.

Levi pulled away, breathing deeply as he stared into Eren's hazy eyes, tongue licking at his crimson stained mouth.

" _Dégoûtant_ ," Eren frowned,"That's disgusting." He stated.

Eren snorted, "then why d-did you do it?"

"I'm taking back what's mine. I told you I'll mark you if I have to."

"No! There are people and-hahh ngh!" Eren bit down on his tongue, body spasming when Levi firmly pressed against his groin with his knee.

"I don't care. They'll stay away then." Levi's tone softened.

"Don't t-touch me like this!" Eren stammered.

"I want to, you want me to."

"Not now, the peop-"

"I told you I don't care. I'll take you right now and right here, drive you insane and have you calling my name over and over again so that everyone can hear. _Je t'aurais_."

"Hah.. So perverted," Eren laughed, "You n-never slipped the French thing."

"And it turns you on even more."

"You seducing me with it?"

"I might be. _Mon petit_."

To support his answer he rubbed his knee against Eren's obvious arousal and the edges of his mouth quirked. Maybe he'll lose it just for tonight and give in to the tempting labyrinth trapped underneath him. His lips captured one of Eren's nipples while his hand attended to the other one. Eren yelped at the foreign feeling and Levi's teeth nipped at the hardening bud. He suckled the tiny thing before licking it clean and moving on.

His mouth left trails of fire down Eren's body as his tongue traced Eren's ribs and abdominals, leaving angry red and purple blotches scattered across the expanse if skin. Eren jerked again when lips brushed his hip bones and his legs tried to close as the lips moved to his belt. Levi released Eren's wrists, hand grabbed his knees, forcing them open as his mouth pulled Eren's fly down.

"Nggh! It's h-hot." Eren whimpered as Levi's warm breath blew over his straining boxers.

Levi licked his lips, yanking Eren closer and crashing their mouths together. The kiss was messy and disgustingly desperate, teeth gnashing, tongues fighting and lips smacking. Eren's back arched, pressing his pelvis upward and his hardness against Levi's palm.

"Horny little shit." Levi laughed into Eren's mouth. Eren's fingers tangled in Levi's hair and tugged mercilessly at the strands, rubbing his thigh against Levi's rather big...problem.

"You too." The boy teased back, pushing himself up again and shamelessly rutting against the older male.

"Fuck." Levi swore.

Swiftly he sat up and pulled Eren into his lap. Eren's back pressed against Levi's chest and his behind rested against a firm length. He groaned, pulling at his shirt when Levi forced it down his shoulders. When the shirt finally came off, Eren shivered at the cool air but it went away as soos as Levi's naked torso rubbed against him. Levi bit down on his ear, pulling it between his teeth as he suckled the sensitive flesh.

"Nnngh, oh shit." Eren didn't know how to respond as Levi's hands slid into his pants and pushed them down onto his knees. With his pants removed he could feel the insistent poking more clearly and he gave a lewd moan, his hips shifting.

"I'm n-not going to do it like this, Eren." Levi said hoarsely his hand finding it's way into Eren's pants.

"Wh-y? Fu-ahh! Too much-h." Eren shuddered and thrashed as a hand firmly wrapped around him, squeezing his hard length.

"You're too noisy," Levi gripped Eren's hair and yanked his head back, "I love it. So I want to be able to hear it when we do it. I don't want to scar the children here. "

His lips peppered Eren's neck with soft and teasing kisses as his hand worked Eren.

"You c-cant just j-jerk me off-nngh! I can-n feel you!" Levi growled when Eren ground against him, Eren's fingers digging into his sides.

"Fuck, don't do that!"

"L-levi."

" _Tais toi_."

"H-ha. N-no."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't kno-w!" Levi cursed, pushing Eren down beside him and he thanked himself for buying wide beach-loungers.

He pulled down his own pants, allowing the insistent brat to pull him closer. Their hips met and Eren buried his face in Levi's chest, muffling his pleasurable cries and biting down into the hard muscle. Levi growled, harshly thrusting forward against Eren. Eren slipped his leg between Levi's, half resting on top of him as he moved his hips grinding their arousals together time after time. Levi's hands caressed his thighs and edged him on as sinfull little words were whispered into his ear.

" _Allez, Eren, fais le_ "

Finally his nails clawed at Levi's arm and his body shuddered, the coils inside his stomach clenching before uncurling and his orgasm hit him with a shocking force before Levi's own followed. His vision turned black, little stars in between and Levi's voice calling to him in French. Did hearing Levi's sexy French make him cum faster?

~~

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's about one or two chapters left. :/ I'm getting sloppy with my work, gomen. :3
> 
> Translations by Sora :
> 
> ~Dégoûtant - Disgusting.  
> ~Brat - Gamin  
> ~Mon petit - My little one.  
> ~Je ne le crois pas - I don't believe him.  
> ~Je t'aurais- I'll have you.  
> ~Tais toi - Be quiet.  
> ~Allez, Eren, fais le- Come on, Eren. Do it.


	8. Taking another step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is seriously a miniiiiiii update and you guys are probably going to kill me for it. x_x I forgot to add it to the previous chapter so here we are with a little drabble!

02 July, Saturday. 07:13 AM

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, curling further into the warmth and his nostrils flaring as the delicious scent filled his nose. Levi smells like soap, cleaning supplies and a hint of sex. The strange scent actually appealed to Eren in a unfamiliar yet very welcoming way. He smiled, pressing his nose against Levi's collar bone and inhaling deeply, the inviting smell washing over him and dulling his senses. 

"What are you doing?"

"Morning." Eren grinned up at Levi.

"I asked you something."

"You smell good." eren's mouth opened wider.

" _Serieusement_." Levi snorted.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, now let me go."

"I dont want to." Eren muttered.

"And I don't want anyone to find you in my bed. Especially not the little brats."

"It's not like we did anything."

"And?"

"Well... we didn't do anything in it, it was rather far from your bed." Eren teased .

Levi launched a pillow onto Eren's face with a huff and faint pink dusting spread over his cheeks.

"Awe youw bluthing?" Eren laughed into the pillow, peering over the edge.

Levi's eyebrows quirked before he cursed and pushed Eren's head away, his cheeks reddening even more.

"No."

"You are blushinggg." Eren chucked the pillow behind Levi.

"Shut up," Levi rolled his eyes, " Now get out of my bed."

"Not until you give me a kiss." Eren leaned forward, pouting.

"Disgusting," the man hissed, "Go brush your fucking teeth first."

Eren gave a soft shriek and slapped Levi's arm.

Levi shook his head, the edges of his lips quirking, "I told you tomato's go in the fridge."

"You're the w-worst!" Eren stammered, covering his flaming face with a tanned hand.

Levi chuckled, edging closer and tugging Eren's hand away. He pressed a kiss against Eren's temple, pulling away and throwing the covers off him as he rolled over the edge of the bed. He stood, folding his arms behind his head and stretching.

"Got my kiss." Eren teased from behind.

Levi goanced, glancing over his shoulder and Eren stuck his tongue out.

"So childish. Looks like last night gave you balls."

"Hmm it sure helped them."

"Eren, get the fuck up." Levi grabbed clean clothes, throwing them over an arm.

"Levi?"

The man stopped in his tracks, hand halting on the doorknob as he glanced back at the student.

"Do...it again.'

"No."

"Just one word!"

" _Non_."

"Pleaseeee."

"You're pushing it."

"Pleasee, Leviiiii.

"I said no."

"But captainnnn."

Levi's eyes flashed as he spun around, speedily making his way to the bed. Who the hell told the brat his nickname and why did it turn him on when the brat whined it like that. Eren stared at an upside down Levi steadily approaching, laying on his back and his head lolling off the edge of the bed. Levi's hand wrapped around Eren's jaw and his heart jumped, mouth opening to save his ass. The raven's head swooped low, lips brushing Eren's ear as the voice hissed into it.

" _T'es vraiment bizarre, Eren Yeager._ "

The french spilled into his ear and he shuddered as he was yanked up, slightly being suffocated. Lips crashed onto his in a searing and chaiste kiss, a tongue darting into his mouth and teeth nipping at his lips in what seemed like two seconds. His hands grabbed Levi's arms anD his back arched but the other pulled away with a smirk and Eren tumbled down onto the carpeted floor.

"Fucking tease! No fair!"

"I told you to get up, Yeager. Don't make me help you."

A pleasurable shiver shook the students body and he licked his lips as he sat back onto his heels and caught a glimpse of Levi's retreating rear before the door clicked shut. Eren gave a sigh, smiling to himself as he pushed his hair back and got onto his feet.

Maybe now that they actually done something and admit a few things, everything between them would get better and change as well. Eren didn't feel too different, simply happier that Levi actually allowed what they did and even took him in consideration. He blushed and shook his head, quickly disposing of the images flashing in his 'teenage' mind.

"Not now, Eren"

~~

Levi helped Mikasa's arm into a shirt, barely paying attention to Hanje prattling in his ear and almost biting his shoulder wwith every annoying little word.

"So he slept in your room? And did you ask him? And what did you too do anyway? He couldn't be sick! Leviiiiii."

"Found him on the balcony, helped him to bed."

"Liiiiiarrrr, Ravioliiiii."

"I'm not, you're too bloody nosy."

"I'm curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And you, grumpy cat, didn't answer my other questions!"

"Because you fucking rain them down on me like asteroids or something."

"Daddyyy."

"Go on, Mikasa." Levi pulled her jersey over her head and she nodded.

Squeels echoed in their ears when she found the other kid in the hall way. Levi started to regret inviting them to spend their visit at his house.

"You know, I remember inviting Eren and Isabelle to stay for the weekend. You on the other hand, have your own god damn place around the corner." levi made his way to the kitchen.

He nodded morning to Isabelle at the table and Hanje followed closely, practically biting his anckles.

" _T'es méchant!"_

"What?"

"Heard you yell something yesterday, guess I can crack out the French too now." Hanje teased.

"Just a slip of the tongue." Levi muttered.

"You hadn't had a 'slip' in a whillllle. Thought France was in your passst."

"It is." I just can't stop it when Eren's trapped helplessly beneath me and driving me crazy.

"That's not what Iiiiii heard." Hanje stuck her tongue out.

Levi was about to retort but Isabelle interrupted, "So are the plans still on?"

"Eren doesn't know." Hanje hummed.

"Huh? Why?"

"Levi didn't ask himmmm."

"Ask me what?" Eren smiled, leaning against the dining room door frame .

"We're going to a picnic day at the park. The kids are going to take part in some games. He was suppose to ask you." Isabelle laughed.

"Oh, yeah! I'll look after them."

"Noo. We're alll going. You need to come with for funnn." Hanje hopped towards him.

He backed away with a nervous laugh, "S-sure then!"

"Yeyyyy! Hear that Levi?!"

"Fantastic." He stated as he sipped on a cup of tea.

~~ (those time skips are a bitch)

Eren fell down next to Levi, chest burning and heaving from all the running around and playing.

"How do they do it? They're older than me!" Eren croaked.

Levi leaned pack on his palms, eyeing the two women running after brats and a ball.

He shrugged, "Drugs."

　

Eren laughed, rolling into his back and eyeing the older male.

"What?"

"Nothing." he chimed.

Levi regarded him for a moment before sighing and looking away again. He felt Eren scoot closer and his head inched onto Levi's stretched legs. Slowly Levi allowed a hand to run through the messy locks in his lap. Fingers combed Eren's hair and brushed his scalp in a soothing manner, making him very sleepy as well.

"They'll see." Eren hummed.

"I don't care."

"Levi?"

"Listening."

"Are you working next weekend?"

"No. Night-and weekend classes are over for now."

"Oh. Are you going anywhere?"

"No."

"Ohh."

"You need something, brat?"

"I was just asking."

"Why so interested?"

"No reason!" Eren huffed.

"Sure." Levi teased.

"Fine, I had a reason!" Eren turned onto his side, hiding his face in Levi's jeans.

"Care to share?"

"I think I should rather wait. I don't think you'll like it."

"You should rather share and leave the judging to me."

"Well...how about a road-trip?"

"Road-trip?"

"Levi...do you...?" Eren turned tto look at Levi and the man stared back down at him.

"Do I?"

"Would you like to meet my family?"

Levi's fingers stilled in the caramel locks and his left eye twitched.

"I mean, y-you don't have to! My mom called to tell me that my car is fixed and I just thought I'd take you and Mikasa eith since there are friends for her too and after yesterday maybe we are a bit more and we can do the 'meeting my parents thing' but I totally-"

Levi covered Eren's mouth with his hand, "Okay."

He let his hand slip down the pale jaw and into the curly tresses again.

"O-okay? Does that mean you're fine with it? And is it-"

"Stop rambling. We'll go with."

Eren blinked and Levi's mouth morphed into a semi-smile.

"You should see your face."

"I thought you'd say no." Eren grinned.

"Hmm, I think since I molested you it's only fair to meet your mother now."

"Whaaa!"

Levi broke into a soft laugh, "Stop blushing."

"Stop making me blush!" Eren whined, pushing Levi down.

Levi softly fell backwards onto the grass and Eren scooted up to lie next to him, facing each other as well.

"You'll really go?" Eren whispered.

Levi closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his skin as he nodded. Eren pecked his lips slyly and wiggled his eye-brows, earning him a face full of grass.

~~

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters will be packed with some family fluff, tension and hopefully smexy times. Levi better just take that brat cause I'm getting tired of waiting! XD I hope this drabble was okay at least and you're not getting too bored!
> 
> Next Chapter: Halfway finished so be patient lovelies!
> 
> Translations by Sora: 
> 
> ~Non - No.  
> ~T'es vraiment bizarre, Eren Yeager - You're fucking weird, Eren Yeager.  
> ~T'es méchant! - You're so nasty/mean.  
> ~Serieusement - Seriously.


	9. Leading me further into this Maze~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of writers block and my work got deleted as well. That meant I had to re-write the whole thing and a re-write is never like the first version, so I decided to keep the chapter like this and not add crappy bits, there isn't much plot going on btw. I'm currently busy with a new story I'm planning and I hope you'll drop by and read that one too, since it's also about our kawaii babies.. XD
> 
> Now please read on and feel free to shout if something is bothering, dears. 
> 
> ~~

08 July, Friday. 13:49 PM

His forearms supported Eren's under arms, so he could pull the brat to his side of the car and, prevent a bigger mess but the actions failed miserably.

"Get your feet off the seat! No! Waiiit the ice crea-fuck!" Levi cursed, movements stilling.

Eren could hear the harsh breath in his ear and saw Mikasa's wide eyes in his peripheral vision. Cautiously he turned his head to the side, nervously offering the fuming mushroom a smile. Levi's eye twitched and Eren tried again, atoning for all the shit that happened so far was going to be hella difficult.

"This is the fourth time something happened in the last two-fucking-hours, Yeager." Levi hissed, pushing Eren away again.

"Only three hours left." Eren grinned, scooting away.

"My car is already a sticky mess!"

"Hmmm can't recall doing anything in here."

Levi's ears tinted red and he smacked Eren over the head with a huff.

"Clean that."

"That hurt. Kiss it better."

"No, clean."

"How am I suppose to clean it with dry towels?" Eren frowned.

"You can't, genius. Get a wet thing and fix it!"

"Where?"

"We're at a damn stop with a bathroom and paper towels." Levi sighed.

"Oh! Sure." Eren laughed, clambering over the seat.

Levi turned in his seat, leaning his head against the head rest and inhaling a shit load of air. Mikasa moved closer, arms encircling the seat and Levi's neck. Levi hummed.

"Do you kiss Eren, daddy?"

"I did."

"Do you like him?"

"Hmmm."

"I like him too." Mikasa pecked Levi's cheek and wiggled back into the back seat.

She squirmed around, struggling to get get blanket right when she finally got onto her stomach. Levi hung over the seat to pull the damn thing straight and her frustrated little groans stopped. She hummed happily and placed bright neon headphones over her ears as her eyes focused on the tiny Movie screen on the door behind Levi's seat.

Impatiently Levi waited in the parking-lot, fingers tapping away on the steering wheel and eyes trailing to the bathrooms every few seconds. Just when he thought he should drag the brat from the damn thing, he came into view. Eren scowled at the door, almost walking into a car when he turned his eyes back on the parking-lot.

Levi got out of the car, slamming the door as he gestured to the student.

"Oi! You have a fucking death wish?"

Eren snorted, "No! Bloody asshole didn't want to let me out."

Levi's jaw clenched and his hands formed round fists at his sides. Eren could practically hear the joints cracking and he picked up his pace, tugging Levi's arm.

"Come on, it's fine. I have to clean the seat, remember? If I have to clean up that guy's blood too, your car is gonna have a nasty stain."

Levi rolled his eyes, reluctantly following Eren. He pulled the door open, laughing at Mikasa's feet against the window behind his own.

"I'm going to hang her by her ears." Levi scoffed, tapping the window but her headphones were on full volume.

"I'll clean it," Eren grinned, "So don't worry so much, old man."

Thinking about the sight of Mikasa hanging by her ears on a clothing line scared him and made him want to laugh his life away at the same time. Levi remained silent, eyes skimming over Eren's bent over form as he scrubbed the leather seat.

"Not scrubbing hard enough."

"I'm trying!" Eren whined.

Levi stepped closer, covering Eren's back and leaning over him as one of his hands encased Eren's. Eren tensed, slightly ticked off at the man-handling he was recieving. He was even more upset when cool lips brushed his ear. Levi knew just what grind his gears.

"I said," Levi pressed closer, one of his hands skimming the boy's thigh, "You're not doing it hard enough."

Eren zipped his mouth shut, breathing shakily through his nose as the man grind against his behind.

"Pervert! H-here's people."

"I'm not doing anything. I'm showing you how to clean the seat, " his mouth pressed against the sensitive patch below Eren's ear,"Which you fucking made a mess of!"

Levi's sharp teeth nipped at the skin and his hand skimmed up Eren's side, taking the shirt with it. There really was no end with this kid, Levi could have him forever if he wanted. He really was just as much a tease as he claimed Levi to be, swaying his ass around like that. Tch.

"C-cut it out!" Eren snapped softly.

"Already a turned on mess?" Levi chuckled hoarsely

"S-shut up."

Levi pulled away just as Mikasa's head rotated sideways. She tugged a headphone off and Levi nodded.

"Eren's done, let's get going, you said your mother wants us for dinner."

"Yeah, so stop messing with me." he muttered.

"You decided to get the show on the road so late. Should've known brats can't plan shit." Levi started the car.

Eren glared at the man as they pulled away, pressing his knees together and sliding down his seat like a angry child. Levi threw him a side ways glance and let a tiny smirk loose as the boy pressed his face against the window, trying to focus on anything but the man on the other side of the car.

An hour later and the raven head started to feel sorry for the brat. He was restless, wiggling and moving around, making bored noises and hitting his head against the window. Maybe he was starting to work on Levi's nerves as well. Levi sighed, turning the music volume up and Eren's eyes brightened. Almost instantly he started humming along to the catchy tune but his legs continued their impatient twitching.

Levi's brows furrowed and he chewed at his bottom lip, considering if he should do it or not. He was being pretty childish if he was so conflicted over sentimental crap. He shook his head, laughing softly at himself before allowing his hand to fall onto Eren's knee. Eren's eyes turned to him in a flash and he shook his head with another laugh, turning his eyes back to the road.

"Almost there, little shit."

\-- Shiganshina Countryside, 17:37 PM

Eren almost jumped out of his seat when the house finally came into view.

"That one! Levi, that one!" Eren pointed wildly and even Mikasa woke up, groggily trying to get up and see where Eren is frantically pointing to.

"Jesus, brat. I can see it! Do you want me to let you out so you can run there quicker?"

If Eren was a dog, his wagging tail would swoop down between his legs and hhis ears would flatten comically with a low hiss or a whine. Levi chuckled, pulling into the driveway of a double story white and blue house. Eren smiled again, swinging the door open as soon as they came to a stop.

"Come on, old man!"

"Shut up, brat." Levi got out and pulled Mikasa's door open, helping her out and swinging her into his arms.

She wasn't really one for unfamiliar places. Eren hurried to the porch, ringing the bell like a mad man and Levi knocked him over the head. Mikasa hid her laugh behind a small hand and Eren pouted, rubbing his head.

"Why'd you do that!"

"You're making an unnecessary racket!"

"I just rung the doorbell, I'm not going to call her to open the door."

"You pressed it thirteen times-"

"Well, well. Down boys."

Levi's mouth fell shut and they switched their attention to the door, which was open now with a middle aged woman leaning against it and wringing an apron in her hands.

"Mom!" Eren grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, sweetie." Carla welcomed Eren with a warm hug before turning to Levi and Mikasa.

"This is Levi and Mikasa-"

"He can talk I presume."

Levi scoffed at Eren and made some effort to smile, "I can, ma'm. This is my daughter, Mikasa, and I'm Levi Ackerman."

"A man with manners hmm, " Carla broke into a bright smile, "Put the hand away, Levi."

Carla pulled him and Mikasa into an embrace and they uneasily, yet still politely, returned it.

"Come on in! The kids will be home within the hour, they went swimming with the neighbors."

They followed Carla inside, Levi closing the door behind them as she led them into the living room and they took a seat. Eren shyly decided to plop down next to Levi and ignored the quirk of the man's eye brow.

"Yeah, this heat is one thing I don't miss." Eren sighed, pulling at his T-shirt collar.

"We've starting redecorating and got some air-cons installed." she continued.

"Thank god!"

"Eren."

"I know, I know." he apologized.

"No, dear," Carla chuckled, "It's about the rooms."

"Rooms?"

Carla nodded and for a moment her eyes trailed over Levi.

"The room with the double bed isn't finished yet, just mine, the kids and your old room," Carla smiled sheepishly, "There's two single beds so I don't know if you two would prefer...ehh.."

"Mom! It's not like that!" Eren yelped, blushing like crazy and immediately turning to Levi.

Levi chuckled slyly and moved a hand to squeeze Eren's thigh, almost sending him flying off the couch with a high pitched squeal. Carla laughed too and Levi was glad she had a sense of humor. On the other hand...she might cut his dick off when they were alone. Shit, he hoped he was wrong.

"It's not funny!" Eren fumed.

"It's normal, honey."

"Mikasa is here!" he replied urgently, trying to change the subject.

"I gave her my phone. She isn't hearing a word."

"What?!" Eren noted that she was indeed engrossed in a show, Levi's earphones securely in her ear.

This man was something else, but his mother seemed to take a liking to him.

"We're not like that, mom !" He tried again.

"We're not?" Levi pouted.

Eren went blank, dread wrapping around him. Whuuuuut, that was so fake! Levi was totally teasing him!

"S-shut up!" Eren scoffed.

"So what is it, sweetie? You said you liked him. Armin said you went on a date."

"I'm going to kill the coconut!"

"Calm down, idiot. Don't talk to your mother like that, " Levi shook is head, "We've just started dating ma'm."

"Carla, darliiiing." she beamed and he was reminded of Hanje for some reason.

He shuddered and she continued with another laugh, "But I'm so happy you got him to get out there and..ehh you know!"

"If anything, he is the one pulling me out of my shell." he admitted.

"Eh?" Eren eyed him curiously and tilted his head like a little mutt.

Levi ducked his head, refusing to look at Eren and annoyed at the faint heat in his cheeks.

"My pretty babies!" Carla stood abruptly, "I'll go get us some drinks and we can talk some more!"

They watched her scurry out the room and Eren smirked, leaning his head on Levi's shoulder and making googily eyes at him.

"That so?" he wiggled his eye brows.

"Go away." Levi muttered, poking his head.

"No need to be shy." Eren laughed.

"I'm not. Anyway, how can she be so ...cool," Levi cringed at the idiotic description, "About all this?"

"What, the dating thing?"

Levi nodded, "My parents went insane when I came out."

"It brought us closer in a way but we did have a huge fight over it. Guess some things you just have to accept." Eren shrugged nervously.

Levi never mentioned any of his family before besides Isabelle. Was that why he was so quiet?

"Hmm. I like it."

"Yeah, she's awesome." Eren agreed.

\-- 18:45 PM

"So I have to pop the pizza's in the oven and we can get-Oh no! I'm so use to cooking for kids, I didn't even consider asking whether you or the little darling like it!" Carla fussed, listing things down that she could make instead.

"It's really fine, Ms Yeager."

"Carla."

"I'll call you by your name, ma'm, if you stop worrying over dinner. We like pizza, right Mika?" Levi assured.

Mikasa nodded, clapping her hands as Levi helped her onto a stool next to the kitchen table.

"Can I help?" she tugged at Levi's shirt.

"Of course, honey." Carla answered, "Can I move you?"

Mikasa eyed Levi and he nodded. She turned back, extending her arms and allowing Carla to pick her up. She was pretty dainty for her age, wasn't she? Carla moved hher to the counter top and pushed a tray filled with toppings towards her.

"Levi, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Could you get Eren and go get the kids? I forgot it's my turn to pick them up!" she rubbed her forehead.

"No problem."

"Thank you! Mikasa can help me finish." she patted Mikasa's head and pointed to a variety of pizza toppings.

"Will you be okay, Mikasa?" Levi paused in the doorway.

"Yes, daddy. I help!" She beamed, letting Carla wipe her hands before she dug in.

Levi nodded and slipped out, follwing the stairs tto the second floor.

"Eren?" He murmured, peeking into a open room.

Eren groaned throwing his bag down and stretching his back muscles.

"Yeah, mom need anything?"

"We have to get the brats, she forgot she was on pick up duty."

"Awh, but I'm tireeed." Eren slouched.

Levi folded his arms over his chest, stepping forwards and inspecting the room, scanning the posters and other decorations. This kid obviously had a thing for Anime.

"Don't be so lazy, Yeager. Thought you missed them."

"I diiid. I just don't wanna go alone." Eren whined.

Levi poked Eren's forehead, causing him to stumble, "Your balance sucks."

"What'd you do that for? Jeez." Eren leaned in, pressing his head against Levi's shoulder.

"Heat getting to you?" Levi pushed Eren back, pressing his lips against a warm brow, "You're burning up."

"Told you I wasn't use to the heat anymore."

"Come on, I'm going with you. You can rest tonight."

Eren reached for Levi's hand, grabbing his wrist instead. Levi shook his head, shifting his arm to slide Eren's hand into his own and pulling the lazy student after him.

\-- 18:57 PM

"This is Ymir and Berthold." Eren motioned with his head to each of the children in his arms.

"Big brother's got himself a pretty one! Let me seee." Ymir jumped forward and Levi had to act quickly to save her from smashing her head on the pavement.

"Woah! Slow down, kid." Levi struggled to keep the child in his arms as she moved around.

"So soft," She tugged his hair, running her tiny hands through the silky strands, "You look older, do you have kids?"

"I'm not that old but yes, you'll see her later. Not shy at all, are you?" Levi said.

"Na ah!" She laughed, hugging his neck before perking up, "It's a girl? Yeyyy! Brother can keep you!"

"Keep me?"

"Yeah! If he got a pretty girl I would be so jealous but a pretty boy is fine. I like my big brothers! And you're kid is a girl, is she pretty? She must be if you're the father. " She babbled on and astonished Levi quite a bit.

"Stop being weird." Berthold scolded.

Eren laughed, "She is like another brother anyway."

Berthold offered Levi a hand and he shook the tiny hand. It was pretty funny considering how tall he was.

"You okay, kid?" Levi quirked a brow.

"Eh, yeah! She makes me worry." He gave an uneasy laugh.

"Don't needa worry bout me, bro!" Ymir bounced to the ground, "What mom make for dinner!?"

"Pizza, now come on and say bye before she gets the rolling pin out."

Both kids cringed, widly nodding their heads and flailing their hands in the air like some crazy anime characters.

\-- 19:15 PM

"So kawaiiiiiii!" Ymir grabbed onto a confused Mikasa, "You look just like him! I can dress you and you'll look even more pretty!"

"Hi-i." Mikasa murmured.

"She isn't a doll, sweetie." Carla chuckled.

"So quit harassing her!" Berthold tried pulling Ymir away, "Sorry, Mikasa."

"What's harassing?" She pointed, cuddling Mikasa tighter to her chest.

Mikasa peeked over the arms which trapped her against the taller's body , giving a small crackle, "It's okay."

Carla ushered them away, pulling the cupboards open and searching for the extra plates. Levi offered to help serving and Eren took care of refreshments, being a smidge lazy and grabbing soda cans for most of them. Dinner was kind of a very messy situation, with pizza everywhere, greasy little fingers and new stains on almost everyone's clothing as they tried to stop the chaotic food fight. But hey, it was a hell of a delicious and fatty meal. Something that would surely make any kid ten times happier.

With round tummies, the kids wobbled to wash their hands so Eren could put a movie on for them. Levi helped Carla clear the dishes and then wiped the coffee table where the brats made a mess. He almost popped a vein with all this chaos but turquoise eyes kept him sane before he could completely lose his head. This was definitely different from what he was use to, not that he wouldn't endure it for Eren's sake. His family and their home was actually quite warm and something he sort of liked in a way.

\-- 20:07 PM

"You know, when you said you'll wash the dishes, I did expect you to know how." Levi mused, leaning against a counter.

"Well, you 'Mr knows how to clean it all OCD' can do it then if I don't satisfy you."

"What was that?"

Eren dropped the plate back into the sink, "I- I meant the work I d-do!"

"Sure you did."

"Shut up, o-old man!" Eren's fore head crinkled as he grabbed the plate and started scrubbing again, "Just let me do it."

"So do it properly, _stupide_." Levi hummed in his ear.

"You...you like doing this."

"Care to explain?"

Levi's hands held Eren's shoulders, slowly sliding down his arms to cover the student's soap lathered hands.

"You play with me." Eren said a bit more quietly.

"I don't believe this can be counted as playing." He scoffed.

"Tch, that's not what I meant."

Eren closed his eyes, allowing Levi's fingers to lace with his own and guide him. Slowly their hands moved, entwined and working efficiently to finish the chore. Eren allowed his head to fall backwards against Levi's, enjoying the warmth emanating from his body. It was different from the unbearable weather, it was calming, safe and him. They placed the last plate on the drying rack, their hands falling back into the dirty water.

"This is disgusting." Levi muttered against the back of Eren's neck but he didn't pull away.

Instead his fingers trailed lazily up and down Eren's own, stroking and copying invisible patterns. His lips brushed the nape of the brunette's neck, steadily applying small amounts of pressure here and there as he went along to the side. Eren's leg started to get numb from the extended period of time he stood un-moving and he leaned forward, kind of pulling Levi along with him and putting them in a very compromising position.

"This is what I meant." Eren breathed.

"I know," Levi's arms tightened around Eren, "I just can't seem to stop with you, brat."

"Why do we stop then?"

"Eren." Levi nipped at Eren's shoulder, pushing some of the material aside with dripping fingers.

Eren bit down onto his teeth and he shuddered, caught between wanting to break a plate over Levi's head or fuck his brains out and have his babies. Why did he have to be so frustrating and unclear all the time? Wasn't this what he wanted when he ignited these kind of actions before? Or was he just toying with Eren's head all along? No, couldn't be that. He came to meet the family and would never be that disrespectful.

Eren tried leaning further into him, seeking more of the comforting warmth. It won't disappear, right? Levi won't disappear, right? Shit, what was up with him right now.

"Eren, focus." Levi breathed into the sensitive flesh.

Eren's mouth opened in a silent question he couldn't quite ask just yet. Levi's arms folded almost re-assuringly around him, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"You going soft on me, brat?" Levi murmured, kissing Eren's jaw.

"I...L-Levi."

"Shh, another time." Levi pressed another kiss to his temple this time.

"W-what?"

Eren was spun around, pulled securely against Levi and he almost choked. He burried his face in levi's neck, inhaling deeply and the fresh scent seemed to calm him almost instantly.

"I'm sorry." Eren whispered.

"Don't be, you'll just tell me about what had you there.Okay?"

Eren nodded, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist and giving a chuckle. This was pretty silly, right?

"Don't go crazy on me either, Yeager."

"Never, _sir_ , " Eren laughed and Levi almost crushed him.

"We don't need another Hanje." Eren wheezed.

"Damn right." The raven agreed.

"We should probably finish up then?"

"We already finished a while ago." Levi pointed out.

"O-oh!" Eren blushed.

Levi scoffed, giving Eren a lopsided smile and stepping away.

"I've been wondering where you two were." Carla mused.

Eren jumped, trying to get more separation in between them.

"This is not-"

Levi took hold of Eren's elbow, tugging him closer and into his side. Awkwardly Eren stood against the shorter male, bug eyed and trying to move away but Levi held on.

"We did the dishes, Eren was complaining about the heat and the work."

"He always complains!" She chuckled, clapping her hands together, "Well, we're going to wash up so I'll get the kids in the bath."

"Ymir goes willingly?" Eren questioned with surprise.

"She goes if I make her water different colours." Carla grinned.

"Food colourant?" Levi laughed.

"That's it!" She chuckled.

"I'll help Mikasa when they're done."

Carla held a hand up, "Don't you worry, father bear. I'll take care of it," She smiled, "She'll join Ymir in a bubble bath."

"She will?" Eren's eyes switched between his other and Levi.

"Of course! They'll bathe in my bathroom so I'll keep an eye on them."

"If she's fine with it, I'd appreciate it, Ms- Carla." Levi agreed.

"Good!" Carla spun around, ushering two giggling girls towards the stairs and a tall boy calmly followed her, waving at the men in the kitchen.

"That's new." Eren piped up.

"Definitely."

　

\-- 21:47 PM

"It's hoooooot." Eren whined for what seemed like the thousanth time.

"Shut up and sleep." Levi barked, rolling onto his side.

This damn bed was fucking beyond uncomfortable and he had no idea in hell how someone can actually sleep on these things. It's fucking small, {yes, he knew he was small so you all shut tha hell up or he'll beat yo ass} and he could barely move without a limb slipping over the edge.

"I cannnnn't."

"It's these bloody beds."

"Nooo, the heatttt. Put the fan on."

"It's already fucking on, go to sleep!" He was really getting pissed off.

"God, you're cranky. Must be the heat!"

Eren thrashed his sheets off, sprawling his limbs out like a starfish and groaning even more. Levi scoffed, tugging at his shirt and wiping his forehead. Eren whined again, flailing around and causing the bed to creak under his shifting weight.

"Seriously! Do you have ants in your ass or something?" Levi sat upright, hair sticking to his face.

Eren cocked his head to look at a fuming Levi on the other side of the room. Levi scowled at him in the dark, dark hair wet with sweat and tossled. Fuck, Eren wanted to lick him. While he looked so god damn sexy in this heat, Eren was just a sweaty and whining mess.

"Seriously, what's wrong? It really is fucking hot!" He argued.

"If you don't shut your trap about it, I'll give you something to feel hot about!"

For a moment everything the room besides the fan was quiet and you could practically hear their harsh breathing.

"L-Levi."

Levi pushed himself off his bed, stalking towards Eren and the latter scurried to get upright in his tangled mess of fabrics and limbs. Levi climbed onto the bed, getting onto Eren's lap and straddling his thighs. His fingers locked around Eren's wrists and he pushed him down into the sheets, trapping him in a unbreakable hold.

"I think I've had enough of this. Fuck the right time, fairytales like that don't exist." He said through clenched teeth.

"What? Why-"

"Now because you've been denying this and back home you couldn't wait to get into my pants."

"I'm confused, okay!"

"You're not a love-sick teenager anymore, brat."

"Well, maybe I am!"

Levi blinked, eyeing a flushed Eren beneath him. The boy's mouth was slightly open and he was breathing heavily, hair wet and spilling over the pillow. Small droplets of sweat formed on his olive skin and his hazy jewel eyes hazily stared up at Levi.

"Was that a confession?"

"It might've been." Eren challenged.

"There's the cocky brat." Levi flipped his hair, black strands falling over his narrowed and icy eyes.

Eren nodded, he did want this so bad. He'll worry about his crappy feelings and Levi's intentions after it later. Right now, he just wanted to get his virginity taken by the sexiest midget there ever was. Honestly, he'd give anything up for Levi. But, feelings later. Actions now.

"Congratulations on turning this into a sappy situation, moron."

"You're just as much an idiot as me." Eren struggled against the hold.

Levi's eyes sparked comically and he leaned down further, pressing his nose into Eren's silky but clammy locks and running his nose along Eren's face.

"How about you take me on then?" Levi's tongue darted out to swipe at a blushing ear, " _Que dites-vous, Gamin_?"

There I go again, Levi thought but right now he had better things to focus on.

Eren shuddered, biting down on his tongue to keep his voice from spilling out of his throat. A warm, wet muscle trailed along the lobe, swirling at the bottom and taking the edge into a waiting heat. Eren squeezed his eyes shut as Levi suckled his ear, teeth grinding ever so slightly as his fingers loosened their grip.

They danced along the soft skin of a tanned wrist, tickling it with the timid touch as his lips released Eren's ear. He opted for gently peppering Eren's neck with opened mouthed kisses as his hands slid down olive toned arms, fingers gliding along the lines and bumps of muscles. His skilled tongue traced a popping vein before latching onto it and tasting the sweet skin.

"Ngah!" Eren jerked, his back trying to arch but Levi still prevented the movement with his legs.

Subconsciously, Levi moved his legs to place a knee on either of Eren's thighs, still trapping him between Levi's thighs but granting him more free movement. His fingers grazed Eren's sides, following the creases of the white vest sticking to the student's skin. Eren squirmed more as the lips splattered wet kisses all over the skin of his neck, where he was sure there'll be bright red marks screaming at him later.

Levi raked his teeth across Eren's collar bone as his hands snaked back up Eren's sides, hiking the shirt along and exposing the burning skin to the slightly chilly air and breeze of the fan. Eren's eyes searched and his head tilted off the pillow but Levi firmly took hold of his chin and stopped the action.

"You're not saying anything, _Ma ch_ _érie_." he chuckled hoarsely against Eren's flushed neck, teasing him playfully.

"H-ha."

"Manners." Levi scolded.

Before Eren could retort, Levi pushed at his chin and forced his head backward. Eren yelped, Levi's fingers digging into his hip and teeth nipping at his chest.

"Shit!" Eren cursed, his body quivering.

He arched into Levi's touch, pushing his body up against the hard one and his hands flying up to tangle in Levi's hair.

" _Tais toi_." Levi huffed, but he was trying just as hard as Eren to reign himself in.

Both hands decided to grab onto Eren's narrow hips, hauling his body against Levi's once more as the man covered Eren's mouth with his own, swallowing the sweet sounds spewing from it.

\--

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I thought I'd leave it there and if ya want more I'll post the last chappie. Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if you wanted to see something more.
> 
> Translations by Sora:  
> ~Tais toi- Be quiet/silent.  
> ~Ma chérie- Sweetie. (Sarcastic)  
> ~Que dites-vous, Gamin?- What do you say, brat?  
> ~Stupide- Stupid. (Duh XD)
> 
> 　


	10. Author's note

This is not an update, babies! Yeah, I'm sorry, I know I took like forever to update this last chapter. I had to do a re-write a few times cause the work got deleted and this last month I had exams and bleh- fuck.

Point is, I am so sorry & I'll be posting the last chappie Friday-Sunday. It is only a small thing since I'm not very creative at the moment but hopefully it is some sweet love to end the story with~

Thank u for being so patient.  
♡


	11. We scarred your mother.

"You're not a love-sick teenager anymore, brat."

"Well, maybe I am!"

Levi blinked, eyeing a flushed Eren beneath him. The boy's mouth was slightly open and he was breathing heavily, hair wet and spilling over the pillow. Small droplets of sweat formed on his olive skin and his hazy jewel eyes hazily stared up at Levi.

"Was that a confession?"

"It might've been." Eren challenged.

"There's the cocky brat." Levi flipped his hair, black strands falling over his narrowed and icy eyes.

Eren nodded, he did want this so bad. He'll worry about his crappy feelings and Levi's intentions after it later. Right now, he just wanted to get his virginity taken by the sexiest midget there ever was. Honestly, he'd give anything up for Levi. But, feelings later. Actions now.

"Congratulations on turning this into a sappy situation, moron."

"You're just as much an idiot as I am." Eren struggled against the hold.

Levi's eyes sparked comically and he leaned down further, pressing his nose into Eren's silky but clammy locks and running his nose along Eren's face.

"How about you take me on then?" Levi's tongue darted out to swipe at a blushing ear, "Que dites-vous, Gamin?"

There I go again, Levi thought but right now he had better things to focus on. Eren shuddered, biting down on his tongue to keep his voice from spilling out of his throat. A warm, wet muscle trailed along the lobe, swirling at the bottom and taking the edge into a waiting heat. Eren squeezed his eyes shut as Levi suckled his ear, teeth grinding ever so slightly as his fingers loosened their grip.

They danced along the soft skin of a tanned wrist, tickling it with the timid touch as his lips released Eren's ear. He opted for gently peppering Eren's neck with opened mouthed kisses as his hands slid down olive toned arms, fingers gliding along the lines and bumps of muscles. His skilled tongue traced a popping vein before latching onto it and tasting the sweet skin.

"Ngah!" Eren jerked, his back trying to arch but Levi still prevented the movement with his legs.

Subconsciously, Levi moved his legs to place a knee on either of Eren's thighs, still trapping him between Levi's thighs but granting him more free movement. His fingers grazed Eren's sides, following the creases of the white vest sticking to the student's skin. Eren squirmed more as the lips splattered wet kisses all over the skin of his neck, where he was sure there'll be bright red marks screaming at him later.

Levi raked his teeth across Eren's collar bone as his hands snaked back up Eren's sides, hiking the shirt along and exposing the burning skin to the slightly chilly air and breeze of the fan. Eren's eyes searched and his head tilted off the pillow but Levi firmly took hold of his chin and stopped the action.

"You're not saying anything, _Ma chérie_ ," He chuckled hoarsely against Eren's flushed neck, teasing him playfully.

"H-ha."

"Manners." Levi scolded.

Before Eren could retort, Levi pushed at his chin and forced his head backward. Eren yelped, Levi's fingers digging into his hip and teeth nipping at his chest.

"Shit!" Eren cursed, his body quivering.

He arched into Levi's touch, pushing his body up against the hard one and his hands flying up to tangle in Levi's hair.

" _Tais toi_." Levi huffed, but he was trying just as hard as Eren to reign himself in.

Both hands decided to grab onto Eren's narrow hips, hauling his body against Levi's once more as the man covered Eren's mouth with his own, swallowing the sweet sounds spewing from it.

  
\--

  
"Ah-fuck! That hurt!" Eren hissed.

He tried to rub the scathed skin of his back where it hit the bathroom wall, but Levi's hands quickly replaced his own.

"Sorry, but you insisted you can take it." Was the sarcastic reply.

"Of course I can, but the bathroom?" He flung his wrist in the air to elaborate.

Levi rubbed his lower back, hands kneading and soothing the bruised skin. He nodded, stepping closer and Eren immediately wrapped his legs around Levi's hips.

"You said the heat was unbearable, sex is not going to be the best when we're both being smothered to death."

"You wanted me to over heat, besides, bathroom is not much cooler."

"That's what the bath is for, idiot. Now shut up or do you want me to go sleep on the couch?"

"NO!" Eren grabbed Levi's shoulders, "I mean..ah come on! I've got a boner and it's so obviously your fault."

Levi coffed, "I can feel that," Levi leaned in closer, pressing his lips against Eren's ear an, "Are you going to shut up and let me take care of it now or what?"

Eren nodded, shifting to avoid the sink and feel more of Levi.

"Good boy."

Levi's mouth latched onto Eren's once more, eagerly kissing him. Eren opened his mouth, letting his tongue fall between his lips and humming when Levi pulled it into his mouth. He softly sucked of the muscle, pushing it back and forth between his and Eren's mouths. The brunette held on tighter, his fingers lovingly running through Levi's buzz cut and the wet strands of silk falling over it. His fingers curled deeper, twisting in between the strands and massaging Levi's scalp. Levi's chest rumbled, his hands finding Eren's sweaty thighs and pulling them towards him. He almost fell off the side of the counter, only half of his ass still on it while the rest was firmly supported by Levi's body. He moaned into Levi's mouth, trying to create more friction between them, but the hands on his thighs were once again firmly planted. He could feel the swollen, thick length pressing against his behind and it just made him twitch in return. He so badly wanted Levi buried inside him.

"Don't stop breathing, brat." Levi scolded, pulling away.

"Keep going." Eren pleaded gasping fo air.

Levi eyed the bath tub,the water almost filling half of it.

"I wonder if your mother is going to ask who took a bath this late."

"She'll u-understand. Hmm, was too hot." Eren yanked Levi's head down, guiding him to his chest.

Levi only smiled, letinf his fibgers dance upwards, over Eren's hips and underneath his shirt. His right hand brushed Eren's nipple while the other pushed the shirt up as far as it could go. Eren speedily lifted his arms, letting Levi pull his vest over his head. Hisnhands returned to Levi's hair and Levi's to his chest. One hand moved to the small of Eren's back, fingers dipping inside the dimples before he applied more pressure to steady Eren against him. This time he subtly started moving his hips. Eren thoroughly enjoyed that. His mouth latched onto Eren's nipple and received a surprised gasp in return. His body jerked slightly,spine straightening when a wet tongue ran over his bud. He liked it, somehow he felt numb but also extremely sensitive to the touch. His chest heaved and moans started to roll out of his mouth before he could stop them. His hips worked against Levi's, trying to speed up the man'sovements. He loved the teasing but his underwear was slowly starting to seriously hurt.

"The water, Eren." Levi spoke the nipple.

Eren groaned, levi's mouth vibrating against his chest. He licked his dry lips, trying to still his body.

"Eren." His voice was firm.

When Levi only got a few groans as an answer he stopped moving, pulling away with a laugh. Eren whined, eyes franticly opened as he fell forward. Levi wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him along. He closwd the tap, turning back to a grumpy Eren.

"You're such a child."

Eren nodded, biting his lip shamelessly. The little bastard. Levi scooped him up, dropping him into the big tub with no grace ay all. Eren's bones protested and he cursed, ready to snap at Levi but he kept quiet when he looked up at the man. Levi pulled his tank top over his head, abdomen and biceps flexing with his movements. Eren swallowd thickly when Levi dropped the shirt and pushed his fingers into his waistband. He pushed the sweatpants over his hips and down his legs, kicking it to the side. Eren tried to swallow again.

  
Levi wasn't wearing underwear.

\--

  
Carla rubbed her eyes, pushing her door open and side stepping the toys scattered in front of it. She pushed the kids' door open, checking if they were asleep, ymir wascurled on he brother's bed with her back against his and Mikasa cuddled to her chest. She smiled, they were so adorable. She frowned, closing the door and making her way further down the hall. Slowly she neared Eren's room. Were they okay? Nobody answered when she knocked ao ahe opened the door. The beds had ruffled sheets but were emote. Levi's bed seemed to be occupied, alump neneath the blanket. She guessed Eren couldn't take the heat and inched to the side, pausing at the bathroom door. God, what was that?

"Eh, Eren? Sweety, are you in there?" She knocked quietly with a whisper.

\--

"Gah!"

His knuckles turned white, skin stretching over the bone as his fingers desperately curled over the bath edges. He held on like his life depended on it, head thrown back and his teeth grinding on each other repeaedly. Choked sobs racked through his chest each time he tried talking, barely able to keep them inaudiable. His knees were weak, wobbling under his weight as he struggled to support himself. Teeth grazed the skin at his shoulder blade, taunting him before fury unleashed and the sharp edges pierced into his muscles. It was pure torture...and god did he love it.

His bdy jerked and his back arched, connecting against another expanse of muscle. Levi's broad chest pressed closely against his back while his teeth ruined Eren's tanned skin. He couldn't focus. Where did he want to focus? Where did Levi want him to focus? His eyebrows dipped low into a scowl as the biting stole his attention for a moment. Levi was nibbling down his spine, pulling the skin into his mout and sucking hard, rolling his teeth over it and urging the skin to turn a fierce redish-purple. How was he going to hide it?

Nngh- nevermind that now. Eren's eyes screwed shut, nails digging into his hips as Levi roughly pulled him back. He shuddered, pleasure racking through his body as Levi's rigid length rolled against him. He shook his head vigorously, knuckles turning so white he thought his skin was going to break at any moment.

"Eren?"

Levi yanked Eren's hips, letting Eren fall into Levi's lap, quivering thighs resting between Levi's, his back stretching against heated skin and his head falling back onto Levi's shoulder. Biceps incased him as strong hands moved from his hips to his thighs, running over them before folding around his knees and pulling him closer if they could be even closer. Eren's head lolled to the side, hazy eyes focusing on a smoldering gaze. He moaned and received a quick grin before the attack continued. SHIT. One hand slid up his stomach to fold around his neck, lips crushing his while the other hand firmly grabbed his junk.

"Fa-ckk!"  
"Eren? Sweety, are you okay?"

  
Eren froze, slapping a hand over his mouth.  
Eren cursed into his hand, his hips not able to stop and rocked on their own accord, grinding into Levi's palm and his straining erection.

  
“Jesus, brat.” the man cursed.

  
"Y-yeah?" Eren called, hisvoice cracking.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Fine, mom. Just t-taking a cold bat-ngh." His teeth cut into his palm.

  
"Gha!"

  
Eren twitched in Levi's arms, his body feeling so close to breaking point. His mouth hung open against his bloody palm and he could feel his saliva running freely out of it. When he felt Levi's wet fngers slide down lower and press against him, he clenched and his body tightened with anticipation. Levi chuckld, his chest vibrating against Eren and his breath tickling his skin. Did he mention his skin was on fire? Well now it was beyond charcoal.

  
"You should be more cooperative and answer her before she comes in." He whispered.

  
"You sound distressed, dear." His mother was worried.

  
Eren's muscles only tensed further and veins bulged across his skin-

  
"Fuck!"

  
Eren slapped his other hand over his mouth as well, eyes screwing shut and his back arching as a slender finger slipped inside him. He cursed at Levi behind his hand but his body was happily accepting the intrusion and pulling him further in.

  
" _Ah bon_?" He paused. _Seriously_. 

  
"J-just feeling a bit sick-k. I'm f-fine mom."

  
Urgency definitely rung clear as he hoarsely whispered for Eren to open his legs wider mere seconds later. Three. Eren counted. There were three fingers now. He could still hear his mouther outside and he was sure she could hear the bath water splashing with every thrust. The thrill of maybe being caught made his dick throb and he blushed.

  
"Go back to b-bed, mom. I'm almost done."  He called wiht a clenched jaw.

"Okay.. Call me if you need me, dear."

  
Eren's teeth tore through the skin of his hand, sharp canines piercing deep and coppery liquid spewing into his mouth. He dropped it clutching the bath edges again, holding on for life as his eyes rolled back into his head and his lungs stopped circulating his air. Eren blacked out when Levi pushed inside him, hitting his prostate with one go. His vision quickly filtered back as pleasure surged through his body and his muscles fought to keep him upright until the last moment.

  
"O-kay! Uh." He heard her soft steps retread.

  
Carla decided to take a peak at Levi but found his bed empty. She stared at the pillows before blushing and fleeing from the room as fast as she could.

\--

  
Levi's hands supported Eren's hips, rolling them against him again and again and again. Eren saw stars, burning white lights bursting behind his eye lids and he suddenly experienced all the cheesy-est cliche's there ever were. Yes, yes, oh, please just yes!

  
" _Merde.Putain_." Levi kept repeating the words against Eren's ear and it just made him want to do Levi more.

  
Jesus this man was fucking beautiful when he swore.

  
Levi's length was good before but now- it was stretching him to the max and taking him to places he only dreamt of going to. The thick heat throbbed inside him and he clenched involunterally as Levi slammed into him with more force every time. He was so close, tipping over the line when Levi suddenly kissed his breath away and bit d own on his lip. His body spasmed, clenching around Levi as he shuddered and came with a loud scream into Levi's mouth. Levi's body stilled as he crushed Eren against him and filled him to the brim, moaning silently and keeping Eren still as the boy thrashed in his arms. He collapsed into Levi.

  
Eren couldn't breathe.

He was in a state of panic, his chest heaving and his body too heavy to move. Levi's grip loosened and he craddled Eren closer, wiping his wet hair away from his eyes.

  
"Hey." Levi whipered calmly.

  
He rubbed his chest soothingly until Eren calmed down and laughed into Levi's chest.

  
"Shit" Eren choked out.

  
"You're too fucking loud."

  
"You're fault." Eren muttered against his shoulder.

  
Levi opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He stroked Eren's hair, kissing his forehead.

  
"Come in, let me clean you before you fall asleep here."

  
"Levi?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Please do that to me again, like every night."

  
Levi laughed, "You won't be walking much I see."

  
Eren laughed in agreement, shifting and handing Levi soap as he settled into Levi's lap.

  
"Hey Eren?"

  
"Hmm."

  
"We scarred your mother."

  
\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're done, babies. Thanks for reading!!♡
> 
> -I didn't have time to re-read it, so feel free to shout at me if there are any huge mistakes. Could've written it better too but I really can't find time to do it now. Maybe a re-write when I can. Love you guys~

**Author's Note:**

> Is it worth continuing? :3
> 
> (I have too many plot bunnies and too little time. Oh and the lazy's! Don't forget the lazy. :p x.x )


End file.
